Imprévus
by Ayumi Fubuki
Summary: Quand Antoine reçoit un message de Charlotte, il ne se serait jamais attendu à devoir affronter une aventure qu'il n'attendait pas... Warning: yaoi et mpreg.
1. Annonce

**Coucou tout le monde ! Et oui inspirée des différents mpreg j'ai fini par en écrire un ! Et pour cette fois ce sera bien une fic avec plusieurs chapitres :). Je précise que je ne prétend pas connaître la vie d'Antoine Daniel et Alexis Breut, j'ignore si ils ont une copine (et si c'est le cas je n'en tiendrait pas compte puisqu'ils seront en couple dans la fic donc désolée). Il en va de même avec les différents You Tubers et les familles d'Antoine et Alexis que je ne connais pas non plus. Si cette fan fic dérange qui que ce soit (ce serais un peu logique dans un sens ) je m'engage à la retirer (mais je ferais une tête de chien battu pour la peine :p). PETITE INFO IMPORTANTE POUR MA MAMAN et pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que c'est que le mpreg : le mpreg est la contraction de man pregmante en anglais il s'agit donc bien d'une fic où un des deux hommes tombe enceint. OUI JE SAIS : c'est impossible dans la vraie vie (comme nous le prouve smosh ;)) et je ne prétend pas révolutionner la science. C'est jute une fan fiction. Sur ce bonne lecture et enjoy ! **

Antoine quitta la route principale sur laquelle il conduisait depuis plusieurs heures pour s'engager sur un petit chemin boueux où il avait récemment plût. La boue recouvrit bientôt les portières de sa voiture.

« -Fichue Bretagne, pesta -t-il intérieurement » tandis qu'il déboucha enfin sur le but de son voyage.

Pas plus tard qu'avant hier, il avait reçu un appel paniqué de Charlotte la petite amie de David, le frère d'Alexis, alias Linksthesun sur internet lui demandant de ce rendre immédiatement chez eux. Bien sure Antoine n'avait pas été très enthousiasmé par cette idée de quitter brusquement Paris et de faire des heures de route jusqu'à la maison familiale des Breut sans prévenir qui que ce soit et surtout en laissant en plan son émission et ses fans. Mais les sanglots visible dans la voix de Charlotte ,ainsi que son ton paniqué et sa certitude à le convaincre qu'il était essentielle qu'il vienne l'avait convaincu : il connaissait Alexis,ses frères et Charlotte et il se doutait bien qu'ils n'étaient pas du genre à lui faire traverser une partie de la France sans avoir une excellente raison. Ce qui ne faisait qu'inquiété davantage le « boss final des internets » comme il se surnommait modestement lui même : pourquoi tant de précipitation et surtout pourquoi l'appeler lui ?

Il sortit de sa voiture désormais méconnaissable et se fit immédiatement accueillir par les différents chiens de la famille. Peu à l'aise avec les animaux, il tenta vaguement de les chasser avec le revers de sa main tandis qu'un petit bouledogue bavait sur sa chaussure. À son grand soulagement, Charlotte, sans doute attiré par le bruit des chiens, sortit de la maison et les rappela tous. Jetant un regard un peu dégoûté à son ex-basket il salua rapidement la brune qui avait les traits tirés malgré son sourire et demanda d'une voix brusque :

« -Bon puis-je savoir à présent pourquoi vous m'avez fait conduire toute la journée d'hier et d'aujourd'hui ?

-Bien sure ,allons voir Alexis, répondit Charlotte sans se formaliser de la grossièreté de son interlocuteur, après tout elle avait fait pire à ce niveau là.

-Pourquoi ? Il est malade ? Demanda le bruns, plus inquiet.

-On peut dire ça comme ça, dit la jeune femme tandis qu'ils pénétraient dans la maison. »

Contrairement à ce qu'il se serait attendu, ils ne se dirigèrent pas dans le salon ni même dans la chambre de Links mais vers le fond de la maison. Ils croisèrent Jérémy et David dans la chambre de ce dernier, en train de jouer à la console.

« -Salut Antoine, firent-ils en cœur. Eux aussi avait l'air fatigué.

-'lut ! Marmonna le bruns, ça va ?

-Ça va déjà mieux que l'autre fou ,répondit David en jetant un regard entendus à son frère qui hochât la tête.

-Mais bordel est ce que quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qui se passe ?! S'agaçât l'ébouriffé

-Il est toujours au même endroit ? interrompit Charlotte. »

Après un hochement de tête approbatif des deux garçons, la brune entraîna enfin Antoine vers les toilettes où ils trouvèrent le présentateur du point culture en train de...et bien de faire on ne sait pas quoi en faite... Aux yeux d'Antoine ça ressemblait à une espèce de cérémonie religieuse... Le You Tuber était en faite roulé en boule dans un coin de la pièce et marmonnait des phrase sans queue ni tête tout en se balançant sur les cotés.

« -Alex ? Appela doucement Charlotte, Alex tout vas bien ? Regarde qui est venu te voire ! »

Le You Tuber releva la tête et jeta un regard morne à sa belle sœur sans jeter un coup d'œil à son ami.

« -Oui madame...oui j'ai fumé des hérissons dans les toilettes. Oui, oui je les ais fumé.

-Euh il va bien ? Demanda Antoine.

-Bien sure que oui ! Répliqua vivement Charlotte, il est juste sous le choc d'une nouvelle et c'est pour ça que tu vas nous aider.

-Mais pourquoi m-

-Alex, coupa la brune, regard à coté de moi il y a Antoine Daniel, tu te souviens de lui non ?

-Ils ont des chapeaux rond, vive la Bretagne ! Ils ont des chapeaux rond ,vive les bretons-tons-tons-tons ! **(je vous avoue que je n'ai pas la moindre idée de d'où vient cette chanson et de ce qu'elle veut dire..-_-')**

-...Si tu veux. Alex arrête de faire l'imbécile regarde il y a-

-Est ce une chèvre, une chienne, une guenon, un poisson peut-être ? Coupa Links qui semblait décidé à sortir une à une certaines répliques de ses émissions.

-Ale-

-Oui, aussitôt nous démarrons...

-A-

-Rhubarbe !

-Ah non ça c'était salut les geeks, commenta Antoine tandis que Charlotte venait de perdre patience et d'agripper les épaules du « malade ».

-ALEXIS BREUT ! ANTOINE VIENT DE FAIRE PLUSIEURS KILOMETRES POUR TE VOIRE ET CELA FAIT 3 JOURS QUE TU DEBITE N'IMPORTE QUOI ! ALORS MAINTENANT CA SUFFIT !

-Ça c'est du self-control, commenta Jérémy qui venait d'arriver, laisse tomber Charlotte je crois que le choc à était trop grand...

-Ça suffit vous tous, marmonna Links en reprenant enfin un air normale et en se levant lourdement, Charlotte je sais qu'Antoine est là, je le voit . Jérémy, mon état ne m'empêche pas d'avoir un cerveau et de l'utiliser.

-Et bien on ne dirais pas, marmonna rageusement Charlotte, avant de se faire entraîner par David qui attrapa également Jérémy au vol, laissant les deux hommes seul. »

Un silence inconfortable plana sur les deux vidéastes.

« -Euh alors tu es malade ? Demanda Antoine pour briser la glace.

-On peut dire ça, soupira le breton, disons que ces derniers jours ont été plutôt éprouvant pour moi...

-Et qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive ? Demanda le brun. »

Links prit le temps de respirer un bon coup et planta ses yeux gris dans les orbes chocolat du présentateur de What the cut :

« -Mec...je ne sais pas comment c'est possible mais...je suis enceint et ….tu es le père. »

**Voilà sur cette révélation un peu cliché on se quitte, j'espère que ça vous aura plus ! J'essayerais de poster la suite quand je le peut donc je ne donne pas de date. J'ai un peu peur que ce soit pourris mais bon...Bisous à tous, Ayumi .**


	2. Si demain était trop tard

**Coucou tout le monde voici le chapitre 2 :). J'espère que vous l'aimerez ! Merci pour vos commentaires et vos follows ça m'a fait très plaisir. Les deux chansons qui apparaissent dans le chapitre sont : « If Today was you're last day » de Nickelback et « Thanks for the memories » de Fall out boy. Les paroles ont été prise sur internet. Si vous avez des questions là dessus n'hésitez pas ! **

**Enjoy**

Il roulait vite ,trop vite sur l'autoroute. Il le savait. Et pourtant il ne parvenait pas à ralentir. Fuir, il devait fuir loin d'ici. Loin de cette endroit, loin de tout, rentrer sur Paris ,faire comme si tout ceci n'avait jamais existé. Finir son épisode, répondre aux commentaires, boire des bières de temps en temps avec ses potes, aller à des conventions. Fuir la réalité, et retourner dans son petit confort bien parfait. Antoine avait longtemps méprisé les types qui abandonnaient leurs copine parce que cette dernière avait été mise en cloque. Il en avait parfois vu dans les séries à l'eau de rose que sa mère le forçait à regarder avec elle l'après midi quand il était petit. Plus grand ses parents lui avait ordonné de ne jamais avoir ce genre d'attitude auprès des demoiselles. Mais que diraient-ils si il savait que ce n'était pas « une demoiselle » mais « un jeune homme » ?

_« -Qu...Je...Tu...C'est une blague ?! S'écria l'ébouriffé au bord de la crise cardiaque._

_-J'aurais bien aimé...,dit le breton d'un air sombre, et pourtant..._

_-Mai-mais comment ? Demanda Antoine._

_-Et bien tu sais lors de la soirée chez Kriss quand on..._

_-Ça va merci je crois je l'avait compris, pas besoin d'un dessin ! Répliqua t-il en rougissant._

_Un ange passa, durant lequel Maître Panda put chanter « dessine moi... ». Sentant le regard de reproche que lui lança Links (comme si c'était de SA faute ! Oui bon..) Antoine prit le parti d'essayer de se calmer un peu._

_-Bon, repris t-il en tentant de calmer ses nerfs, ce que je veux comprendre c'est comment tu as put être enceint alors que tu es un homme ?_

_-Alors là, soupira Alex, crois moi j'aurais bien aimé savoir moi aussi. David non plus n'en a aucune idée..._

_-David ?_

_-Oui il fait des études pour être dentiste, expliqua Alex._

_-Et tu n'es pas tombé enceint par les dents non ? Ironisa Antoine._

_-Crétin. Pour faire médecine il faut d'abord passer par un cursus général avant de ce spécialiser. Du coup David est le seul à avoir un minimum de culture médical..._

_-Et pourquoi ne pas être allé directement chez un vrais médecin ?_

_-Oh bien sur ! S'énerva Alexis, tu me voit débarquer chez un vrais médecin et dire « bonjour M., je suis un homme mais je suis mystérieusement tombé enceint après une soirée alcooliser chez des amis, vous me conseillez quel gynéco' ? » ! Je me sentais mal depuis plusieurs jours, j'arrêtais pas les insomnies depuis chez Kriss et j'avais des nausées. Plutôt que d'aller chez un médecin, j'ai demandé conseille à mon frère et c'est là qu'on la découvert. Depuis c'est mon frère qui ne dort plus. Ah, les scientifiques ! **(dédicace particulière à tous mes amis scientifique en particulier mon petit ami qui aurait explosé dans une telle situation XD)**, acheva Links._

_-Et..Et donc je suis le père...dit Antoine qui avait blanchi._

_-Oui, dit gravement le breton, il n'y a que toi. »_

_Antoine eu l'impression que l'air présent dans sa tête se vidait. Non, ce n'était pas possible...il ne pouvait pas être...père...pas comme ça...pas à 25 ans...pas avec un autre homme, un de ses potes en plus... Sans ce rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il se redressa, et courus hors de la maison,ignorant les appels de ses différents occupants, prit sa voiture, démarra au quart de tour et quitta la résidence des Breut._

Et le voilà, sur l'autoroute à griller les vitesses sans se soucier des radars. Pour tenter de se calmer, il mit la radio et décida d'écouter la chanson qui passait avec la plus grande attention pour ce vider la tête. C'était « If today was you're last day » du groupe Nickelback. En bon musicien qu'il était, Antoine laissa la musique l'envahir doucement...

_« My best friend give the best advice. He say each day's a gift and not a given right »_

Ouais c'est facile à dire...ça ce voyait que le chanteur n'a pas m'y enceint un des membres du groupe ! En même temps ça doit être peu commun comme situation...

_« Leave no stone unturned, leave your fears behind. And try to take the path less traveled by »_

Prendre le chemin le moins fréquenté ? C'est vrais que ça avait toujours été son truc les actions légèrement marginal. Mais pas pour le coup.

_« If today was your last day and tomorrow was too you say goodbye to yesterday?  
Would you live each moment like your last. Leave old pictures in the past?  
Donate every dime you had, if today was your last day? What if, what if, if today was your last day? »_

…..La chanson lui plaisait bien en faite. En fan de films de catastrophes Antoine s'était souvent demandé ce qu'il se passerait si aujourd'hui était son dernier jour. C'est vrais que fait-on pour le jour dernier ? Antoine ce dit qu'il passerais très certainement du temps avec sa famille. Puis il irait poster une belle vidéo bien traumatisante histoire de terrifier une dernière fois ses abonnés et de réduire à néant le peu de santé mental qui restait en eux...quoique il doutait fort que ses fans aient un temps soit peu un mental stable, surtout quand il les voyaient. C'était à se demander qui était le plus fou, le You Tuber ou ses fans ?! Oh puis il ferait une soirée avec tout ses potes, qu'ils soient de You Tube ou non. Penser à ses potes lui faisait penser à l'un d'entre eux en particulier. Un breton à la peau pale, au crâne rasé, aux yeux gris/bleue et au petit sourire en coin auquel on avait toujours envie de répondre... Non. Non il ne voulait pas penser à Alexis maintenant.

_« Against the grain should be a way of life  
What's worth the prize is always worth the fight » _

Bercé par la voix du chanteur, Antoine commença à réfléchir. Bon il a couché avec lui lors de la soirée chez Kriss, i mois. Et par il ne savait quelle miracle (ou malédiction cela dépendait du point de vue) Alexis était tombé enceint malgré le faite qu'il soit un homme. Le poing d'Antoine se serra mais il resta calme. Donc Alexis était enceint de lui et dans approximativement 7 mois il donnerait naissance à un...bébé. Il supposait, hein, parce qu'à ce stade il n'était pas sur que Dame Nature ne leur fasse pas une autre farce et qu'Alexis accouche d'un cheval ! Bien entendus vu l'âge du bébé il était hors de question d'avorter et de toute façon il doutait qu'un médecin accepte. Alexis et lui finirait probablement attachés à un lit de force dans un hôpital peu scrupuleux avec des médecin fous. Oui, un peu comme Mathieu à la fin de sa saison 4. Penser à Mathieu lui rappela son métier : comment Alexis allait-il faire pour tourner ? Les points culture ne posait pas problème mais quand était-il des « Nan mais t'as vus s'que t'écoute », des conventions ou des « point » ?

_« Every second counts 'cause there's no second try  
So live like you'll never live it twice » _

D'ailleurs comment Links allait-il vivre sa grossesse ? Après tout, il restait un homme, pas une femme, n'y avait pas un risque qu'il trépasse ? Le cœur d'Antoine se serra, il était en partit responsable de son état. Pour rien au monde il ne voudrait qu'un de ses amis soient en danger à cause de lui.

_« Would you live each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past  
Donate every dime you have? Would you call old friends you never see?  
Reminisce of memories Would you forgive your enemies?  
Would you find that one you're dreamin' of? Swear up and down to God above  
That you finally fall in love If today was your last day » _

Pourtant aujourd'hui, c'était le cas, et sa seule réaction avait été de fuir comme un lâche. Mais il n'en avait pas le droit. Non Antoine ne pouvait pas abandonner qui que ce soit, il le savait...et pourtant... Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il faisait sur cette route ? Qu'est ce qu'il attendait pour faire demi tour ?

La chanson s'était achevé, désormais il avait l'esprit plus clair. Antoine fit demi tour quand...

Links aussi écoutait une chanson, sauf qu'il était beaucoup moins serein de l'ébouriffé. Charlotte et David à ses cotés, tentait de le rassurer mais peine perdu.

_« One night and one more time Thanks for the memories  
Even though they weren't so great He tastes like you, only sweeter_

_One night, yeah, and one more time  
Thanks for the memories  
Thanks for the memories  
See, he tastes like you, only sweeter »_

Quel imbécile il avait été de croire qu'Antoine resterais ! En même temps il le comprenait, lui aussi aurait mal réagit si un de ses amis lui avait annoncé qu'ils allaient être pères. Mais à quoi avait-il pensé ?!

Jérémy était sortit dans le but d'aller faire des courses (oui ce n'est pas parce que vôtre grand frère est tombé enceint que le monde à arrêter de tourner et il faudra bien manger ce soir!) Quand il vu débarquer la voiture d'Antoine à une vitesse folle. Elle dérapa sur plusieurs mètres dans la cour, heureusement vide, manqua de faucher le jeune homme et s'arrêta dans un nuage de poussière. Toussant, il s'approcha de la voiture qui était entièrement cabossé quand le conducteur en sortit précipitamment. Antoine avait les cheveux encore plus fou que d'habitude, sa veste kaki était couverte de poussière et un filet de sang lui couvrait une partie du visage.

« -Mais qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé ? Demanda le benjamin de la famille au même instant où Antoine s'écria,

-Où est Alexis ?

-Alexis ? Dans sa chambre avec Charlotte et David. Comment a tu finit dans cette état ?

-J'ai eu un accident de voiture, répondit le parisien avec un geste d la main pour signifier que ce n'était pas important, et-

-UN ACCIDENT DE VOITURE ?! Mais mec c'est grave, s'alarma Jérémy, regarde l'état de ta caisse, regarde toi ! Il faut absolument que tu voit un médecin !

-Non non non je vais voire Alex, répliqua le fou furieux en se précipitant dans la maison, Jérémy sur ses talons qui tentait de le résonner. »

Antoine était habituer aux entrées en scène un peu what the fuck. Mais pour le coup, il s'était vraiment surpassé . Il venait de débarquer dans la chambre d'Alex avec un air totalement fou en hurlant, poursuivi par Jérémy qui hurlait aussi, dérapant et atterrissant sur les pieds de Charlotte et avant que qui que ce soit ai eu le temps de se remettre de cette entrée il avait attrapé Links par les épaules et lui parla en lui gueulant quasi dessus.

« -MEC JE SUIS DESOLE, JE SUIS TELEMENT DESOLE !

-Hum...,fit Alex, merci...

-Mec, reprit plus calmement le taré, je suis désolé d'être partit. C'était dégueulasse de ma part de t'abandonner alors que tu as des ennuis et que c'est en partit à cause de moi. Écoute je...je ne sais pas comment c'est un putain de possible que tu sois enceint ,je commence même à me demander si tout ceci n'est pas juste un énorme rêve, mais ce que je sais, c'est qu'il hors de question que je te laisse seul. Je vais faire tout mon possible pour t'aider et une fois que nôtre...enfant sera né je t'aiderait à l'élevé.

-Euh...c'est une magnifique déclaration Antoine mais c'est à dire que...tu met du sang sur le parquet là, se risqua David.  
-David va voir ailleurs si j'y suis , marmonna Alex sans quitter des yeux Antoine qui venait de s'asseoir à coté de lui sur le lit.

-Écoute, continua Antoine, je suis pas près à être père, je n'ai pas la moindre idée de comment élevé un enfant, en plus j'aime pas les gosses moi, et sans doute que mon éducation sera abominable. Mais je suis prêt à faire des efforts. »

Il prit la main du breton et la serra fort. Pour la première fois depuis des jours, un vrai sourire éclaira le visage du présentateur du point culture. Mais cette fois si ce fut Charlotte qui les interrompis :

« -Les gars, je crois qu'Antoine est vraiment un train de perdre du sang là...

-...Ah oui tiens ! »

**Et oui ce serais dommage qu'Antoine nous claque entre les doigts !** **La suite au prochaine épisode ! Je vous prévient le prochain chapitre risque d'être moins palpitant, se sera plus un chapitre de transition mais bon...en espérant que ça vous a plut ! Bisous, Ayumi. **


	3. Retour sur Paris

**Coucou tout le monde et bienvenue sur ce nouveau chapitre ! Comme je l'ai dit à la fin du chapitre 2, celui ci sera peut-être moins palpitant puisque c'est une sorte de chapitre transitoire . Bref j'espère que vous aimerez quand même ! Peut-être que certains le remarqueront mais il y a deux anecdotes personnelles dans ce chapitre. Je précise (si ça peut rassurer) que je n'était ni sous drogue ni bourré en les faisaient (ce qui d'autant put alarmant en faite de ce dire toutes les bêtises ** **que je peux faire sans prendre quoi que ce soit...-_-'). Les flash back sont en **_italique_**, les mots d'auteur en gras et le reste en **normal**.**** Enfin je remercie les personnes qui commentent c'est vraiment très sympa.**

**Enjoy !**

Antoine était de nouveau sur les routes, mais cette fois ci plus calmement. Il venait de quitter la famille Breut, chez qui il venait de discuter pendant des heures dans le salon.

_Toute la famille était rassemblé, y comprit les parents d'Alexis, Jérémy et David. Ce dernier venait de soigner Antoine qui abordait une belle coupure au front après s'être prit un poteau en voiture, bien qu'au final, la blessure n'était pas si grave, c'était juste qu'elle _ _saignait beaucoup. _

_« -Bien, dit le père d'Alexis, nous savons que cette annonce a dut te choquer, Antoine, et nous sommes déjà bien content que tu ai accepter de rester. Mais il faut que vous sachiez tous les deux, que cette enfant, vous devrez l'élever , et pour avoir eu 3 garçons je peux vous jurer que ce n'est pas facile. D'autant plus que cette enfant, il va falloir justifier son existence, et ça non plus, ça ne va pas être simple d'expliquer aux autorités ce qui ce passe. Pour l'instant il vaut mieux que quiconque en dehors de cette maison, à part Antoine bien sure, ne soit au courant de ce qui ce passe. Je désolé pour ton travail , Alexis, ajoutât-il en ce tournant vers son fils, mais tu risque d'avoir du mal à continuer tes émissions._

_-J'y arriverais, dit Alexis d'un air déterminé, au pire David sera là pour-_

_-Ton frère n'est pas un vrais médecin , dit doucement sa mère, il faudra bien à un moment avoir une vrais assistance._

_-Je vais me renseigner chez mes profs pour voire si il y a une solution, dit David, même si je risque plus d'avoir des conseils sur comment soigner une rage de dents que pour accoucher, ajoutât-il avec un sourire d'excuse._

_-De toute façon Alex n'en est qu'au début de son 3ème mois, répliqua Charlotte, nous avons encore le temps de réfléchir à tous ça et de trouver des solutions._

_-Tu as raison, approuva Mme Breut, mais je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux qu'Antoine ne s'attarde pas plus de quelques jours ici, sa famille risque de ce poser des questions._

_-En parlants de ça tu compte prévenir tes parents de ce qu'il ce passe ? Demanda Jérémy, qui n'était finalement pas parti faire les courses._

_-Franchement, je n'en sais rien, dit Antoine, je crois que je préfère ne rien leurs dire pour l'instant._

_Suite à cette discussion, le parisien ce décida à partir, malgré l'instance de la famille Breut à ce qu'il reste au moins pour la nuit, il ne voulait pas s'absenter plus longtemps._

Après plusieurs heures de route, il était de nouveau sur le petit chemin familier qui menait chez lui.

C'était un soulagement, avec les dernières heures éprouvante qu'il venait de vivre. En rangeant sa voiture dans l'allée, il put voire dans le rétroviseur sa mère sortir précipitamment de la maison. Ah oui, c'est vrais qu'il était parti sans donner beaucoup d'explications.

« -Les ennuis commence, se dit-il en sortant de son véhicule. »

« Antoine ! S'écria sa mère, où était tu passé ? Mais qu'est ce qu-Tu es blessé?! ajoutât-elle en voyant le front de son fils couvert d'un pansement.

-Salut m'man, fit piteusement le bruns.

-Où était tu ces 3 derniers jours ?

-Chez un ami qui avait besoin de mon aide...(après tout ce n'était pas un mensonge...)

-Et pourquoi tu n'as pas donné de nouvelles ?

-J'étais...occupé...

-Et pourquoi est tu blessé ? Et pourquoi la voiture est dans cette état ?

-mestarrivéunaccident...

-Pardon ? Je n'est pas bien entendus ?!

-...Un accident, maman. J'ai eu un accident de la route en rentrant de chez mon pote...

-QUOI ?! Mais enfin Antoine tu as pensé à l'assurance ? Tu as pensé aux réparations ? Tu as pensé à la _voiture _?

-Je suis ravi de voir que ça t'inquiète pas beaucoup de savoir si je vais bien ou pas, fit remarqué Antoine, mais sa mère ne l'écoutait pas, préférant l'incendier sur son irresponsabilité, sur le faite qu'ils allaient avoir des ennuis avec l'assurance, qu'il ne pensait jamais à rien, qu'à son age il était toujours un enfant, que ce serais à lui de s'en occuper, ect ect...

Au bout d'un temps interminable pour le pauvre présentateur de What the cut, il se décida d'intervenir pour stopper la litanie de sa mère.

-Maman, je viens de conduire pendant des heures et je suis franchement fatigué. Oui je sais pour la voiture et dés demain, je te promet d'appeler l'assurance mais par pitié, laisse moi aller dormir j'ai vraiment mal à la tête là.

Antoine sut qu'il avait gagné en voyant la tête de sa génitrice se radoucir. Mais dans un sens , il ne mentait pas vraiment : il avait vraiment la migraine.

-Oh mon chaton ! Dit-elle d'un ton cajoleur, tu es fatigué ? Bien sure que tu peux aller te reposer mon chéri je t'apporterais des dolipranes plus tard. Mais tu es sure que tout vas bien ? Ajoutât-elle d'un ton inquiet, tu as peut-être un traumatisme crânien...

-Non non maman, tout vas bien ! S'exclama vivement Antoine, pour ne pas inquiété sa mère.

-Tu iras voir un médecin dès demain, décida sa mère d'un ton qui ne laissait présager aucune contestations, et maintenant file de coucher ! »

Antoine acquiesça, il savait qu'il était inutile de discuter avec sa mère dans ce genre de cas, et se dirigea à pas lourds vers sa chambre. En chemin, il croisa son père qu'il salua d'un signe de tête, monta l'escalier et put enfin se laisser tomber sur son lit.

Dans ces moments là , même si Antoine était très heureux chez ses parents et n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de partir loin d'ici, il enviait un peu ses amis comme Mathieu ou Nyo qui avait leurs propres appartements et qui de ce faite, n'avait pas à donner de justifications à qui que ce soit. Voir même Kriss qui avait sa propre maison (même si il devait quand même avoir des comptes à rendre à sa femme et ne pouvait pas ce permettre de rentrer à des heures impossible, étant père de famille).

Penser au schizophrène le ramenait fatalement à i mois.

_C'était en début d'été, le Beaujolois __**(je ne sais pas comment on appelle les gens du Beaujolais) **__ avait organisé une grande fête où de nombreux You tubers (ainsi que de nombreuses bières ) _ _étaient invités. La maison se trouvant en campagne, ils avaient la liberté de faire autant de bruit qu'ils voulaient, d'autant plus que les enfants de Kriss étaient déjà couchés. De ce faite, ils étaient tous bourrés. _

_Mathieu Sommet ,qui avait déjà à deux reprises basculés dans la rivière adjacente à la maison, c'était mis à hurler que quelqu'un essayait de le tuer et que Raptor-Jésus était dans le coup. Après avoir était calmé, il s'était poster sous un arbre, avec une couverture enroulé autour de lui pour ne pas qu'il prenne froid qu'il avait drapé comme une toge, se faisait prophète d'un nouveau monde et s'appliquait à prêcher la « bonne parole » aux deux seuls personnes qui l'écoutait encore avec un sourire béas, c'est à dire Kriss et sa femme. Nyo de son coté, peut-être inspiré par les chutes de Mathieu dans l'eau, avait entamé une danse ridicule qu'il avait nommé la danse de l'algue et une fois fatigué avait finit par ce couché sur le sol « en faisant la danse de l'étoile de mer » __**(si Nekomi et Sakura passent par là, ce passage devrait leurs rappelé de bons souvenirs hein ? ^ç^)**__. _

_Joueur du grenier aussi avait commencer à danser sur une table du jardin en ajoutant qu'il allais faire un strip tease __**(souvenirs, souvenirs)**__. Son ami Seb ,légèrement moins bourré que lui, tentait de le faire descendre pour éviter ce spectacle, mais Fred croyant qu'il voulait lui piquer sa table s'accrocha à cette dernière en beuglant. David aussi beuglait. À chaque fois que Mathieu essayait de dire quelque chose, il lui criais qu'il était paranoïaque, ce qui finit par énerver le petit châtain qui commença avec lui une battle sans queue ni tête. Quand à Charlotte, Shun-Geek, Sorina-chan, Anne-Laure __**(Gaea dans Noob)**__, Amandine__**(Golgotha)**__, Johanna __**(Ivy) **__et Manon __**(Couette) **__elles avaient entamé un karaoké sur toutes les chansons possible et inimaginable qu'elles connaissait. Le reste de l'équipe Noob dansaient sur les chansons plus ou moins bien chantés pendant que Jérémy, Bob et Fanta traversaient le jardin en gueulant, manquant d'écraser à plusieurs reprises Nyo qui « dansait » toujours. Enfin les voxmakers étaient assit un cercle, en apparence calme, mais au vue de la fumé suspecte qui s'élevait au dessus du groupe ainsi que des fan fictions qui défilaient sur l'ordinateur de Cyrix, ils devaient être aussi torchés que les autres. Antoine et Alexis, après avoir couru dans tout le jardin avec Bob, Fanta et Jérémy s'était fatigués plus facilement que les trois autres. Ils avaient donc finit par s'allonger tout les deux dans l'herbe, discutant de tout et de rien. _

Pour la suite, Antoine n'en savait rien. Une main dans l'autre, un sourire aux lèvres, un chuchotement, Mathieu qui faisait son 3 éme plongeons, tout était encore trop mélangé dans la tête de l'ébouriffé qui n'était pas revenus sur ses souvenirs depuis la fête. Ils se souvenait qu'ils étaient monté à l'étage, puis...puis...

« _-ANTOINE ! QU'A TU FAIT A LA VOITURE !_ »

Ah son père venait de découvrir l'état du véhicule...

**Voilà j'espère que vous aurez aimé ! J'ignore quand sortira le prochain chapitre puisque je n'ai pas encore trouvé l'inspiration, donc je vous demanderais de bien être patient ! Au faite je suis la seule que le passage où la mère d'Antoine l'engueule à fait rire ? (Je suis une psychopathe -_-'). J'ai adoré l'écrire ça et le passage où ils sont bourrés ! Bref bisous, à tous (et bonne vacances à ceux qui en ont (vive la fac)), Ayumi. **


	4. Les sentiments de l'insomniaque

**Saaaaaaaaaaaaluuuuuuuuuuuuutttt. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue absence j'étais très occupée par le défit de Titipo sur Halloween (je suis au chapitre 21 si on me cherche) et je vous présente ce chapitre qui sera probablement plus guimauve (et là j'en connaît une qui va être heureuse et une qui va m'envoyer des menaces de mort(quoique elle le fait déjà sans la guimauve)). Je tiens à remercier Déponia et ****Shenandoah 02**** qui review chaque chapitres et Rain Igami pour ses gentils compliments. Quand à Moulin Vent et bien...je crois que je vais arrêter de parler des régions non ^^ ? Comme d'hab', les mots de l'auteur sont en gras, les flash back en italique et le reste en normal ! La jolie chanson vient de « I won't give up » de Jason Mraz. Au passage, le passage où Links fait des insomnies et parle à ses dernières n'est pas de moi, mais de lui!(le pauvre)**

**Enjoy ! **

4 mois. Il en était maintenant au 4éme mois et son ventre commençait à s'arrondir. Oh bien sure, dans les vidéos ça passait encore pour un simple ventre trop potelé, ce qui alimentait d'ailleurs les moqueries de certains haters, mais ça qu'est ce qu'il en avait à faire ? Il allait avoir un enfant. Un enfant avec un type qui n'était même pas son meilleur pote. Oh bien sure, Antoine s'était montré à la hauteur (si on oubliait le moment où il avait déguerpis après avoir apprit la nouvelle) : il faisait souvent des allés retour entre la Bretagne et Paris, quitte à mettre sa carrière entre parenthèses s'inquiétait régulièrement de sa santé et se montrait très sympathique avec tout le monde. Si bien qu'il vivait très bien sa grossesse la journée, qu'il passait à monter des vidéos, à tourner, et à rire sur le canapé en compagnie de sa famille et de l'ébouriffé, puisqu'il avait été décidé qu'il était plus sage qu'il ne voit personne d'autre que les personnes que ceux mentionnés ci-dessus. Le problème venait la nuit.

Links avait toujours été sujet à des insomnies, mais depuis quelques mois, il ne faisait plus que ça. Combien de fois était-il rester à fixer le vide en pensant à ce qu'il s'était passé. Le soleil commençait à se lever.

« -Tu vois, dit il en parlant à son insomnie, il est 5 heures du matin. Le soleil ce lève et j'ai passé la nuit sans dormir. Il serait peut-être temps temps que tu me laisse non ? »

Il était fou... Links soupira.

« -J'espère au moins que de ce coté là tu ne tiendra pas de moi, dit-il en s'adressant cette fois à son ventre »

C'est vrais qu'il ne s'était pas préparé à avoir un enfant à maintenant 26 ans, mais l'élever l'angoissait beaucoup moins que d'avoir à accoucher. Parce qu'il savait qu'il serait accompagner par sa famille. Mais pour accoucher, il sera seul. Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

_Retour à la fête de Kriss. Après avoir couru comme un fou, Alexis s'était allongé, épuisé. Antoine était venu le rejoindre._

_« -Elle est cool cette fête non ? Avait-il dit,_

_-Ouais, surtout quand Mathieu culbute dans la rivière, avait répondu le breton,_

_-Ah ça...c'est moi qui l'ai fait tombé la 2ème fois..._

_-Non ?!_

_-Si...mais tu rien à Mathieu si il l'apprend il..._

_-Promis. »_

_Un instant de silence s'installa entre les deux hommes bourrés._

_«- T'es gentil, reprit Antoine, toujours éméché, Mathieu lui il veut me tuer. Il est en train de devenir le prophète de Raptor-Jésus et son premier commandement sera d'interdire Richard..._

_-Ouais..., murmura Alexis qui n'avait rien écouté, c'est vrais que je suis gentil..._

_-Et après il créera la secte des crânes rasé et dedans il y aura lui, toi vu que tu t'es rasé, un prof d'SVT et un garçon inconnu **(big dédicace à mon simili et mon ex-prof d'SVT qui se sont rasé le crâne (quand je les ais vu après avoir vu Links et Mathieu j'en ai déduit qu'une secte des crânes rasé était là. Maintenant j'ai peur...))**, et ils me forceront à en faire de même !_

_-C'est vrais alors pourquoi je trouve pas de copine ?_

_-Et quand il sera roi du monde, il viendra me contempler en mangeant des Haribo au réglisse..._

_-C'est pas juste ! Jérémy et David en ont une ! Pourquoi pas moi ? Je vais faire une pétition sur mars ! Et quand j'en aurais une je mangerais un big Mars devant eux ! Mouhahahhaaha !_

_-PERSONNE N'AIME LE REGLISSE ! COMMENT PEUT-IL MANGER CA ! C'EST...C'est...HORRIBLE ! **(Est ce que vous avez une vision de Mathieu en mode diabolique avec un paquet d'Haribo ? Parce que moi oui!) **Et après il convaincra tout le monde d'en manger sauf moi... _

_-Donc où est mon ordilateur euh ordinateur, il faut lancer la pétition !_

_-JE VEUX PAS FINIR SEUL !_

_-Et euh...houla ça va Antoine ? _

_-BOUHOUHOU !_

_-Hey pleure pas...toi aussi tu iras sur mars avec moi, dit Links en le prenant par les épaules_

_-Hein ? Fit Antoine en relevant la tête, y a du réglisse sur mars ?_

_-...Non je ne crois pas...peut-être que je devrais faire un top 20 des raisons d'aller sur mars..._

_-Y a pas de réglisse..._

_-Y a des big mars..._

_-Et y a pas Mathieu..._

_-Ouais..._

_-T'es gentil Alexis..._

_-Je sais Antoine... »_

_Sur cette fantastique conversation les deux se rendirent compte que leurs mains s'était liés pendant la conversation. Ils tentèrent de se lâcher, mais il y avait trop d'alcool dans leurs sang pour qu'ils fassent des mouvements cohérent. Antoine manqua de tomber à plusieurs reprise sur Alexis. Ils restèrent donc ainsi. Mais bizarrement ça ne les gênait pas. Derrière le bruit continuais. Ils s'allongèrent dans l'herbe et contemplèrent la voûte céleste._

_« -C'est beau..._

_-Ouais..._

_-Si j'ai un enfant, je veux qu'il ai la même couleur d'yeux_

_-Si tu veut... »_

_Une étoile filante passa._

_« -Tu savais que dans la mythologie Égyptienne, le ciel serait le corps d'une Déesse qui se tend la nuit..._

_-Waah tu vas faire un point culture sur l'Égypte ? _

_-Chais pas..._

_-...Tu as de la chance Alexis, le concept de ton émission te permet plein de possibilités. Mon concept est plus difficile que le tien_

_-Peut-être, mais ton émission est populaire. Les gens t'aime._

_-Certains me déteste..._

_-Mec si tu comptait faire l'unanimité de l'espèce humaine, laisse moi te dire d'avance que c'est raté ! S'écria Links en se redressant ». Mais il se rendit compte qu'Antoine fixait le vide. Était-ce si important pour lui d'être apprécier ?_

_« -Hey ! Reprit-il plus doucement, l'important ce n'est pas de t'éclater ?_

_-Oui, dit Antoine avec un petit sourire, mais j'ai de plus en plus de mal à continuer What the cut. J'aime toujours l'émission hein, ajoutât-il en voyant le regard catastrophé d'Alexis, j'adore le monde d'internet, mes fans, j'y ai rencontrer des amis formidable..._

_-Mais ?_

_-Mais, avec le temps qui passe j'ai l'impression que je m'enferme dans quelque chose, alors qu'il y a des tonnes de choses que j'aimerais réaliser...et puis il y a aussi..._

_-la musique ?_

_-C'est ça. J'aime la musique plus que tout._

_-Et si tu l'expliquait à tes fans ?_

_-Tu a vus comment ils réagissent quand j'ai du retard ? Tu me voit leurs dire ça ?!_

_-Tu les met tous dans le même panier._

_-Peut-être... »_

_Un nouveau silence._

_« -Dit ?_

_-Hum ?_

_-Tu me fait écouter ta musique ?_

_-Non._

_-..._

_-Mais un jour peut-être. »_

_Alexis tourna la tête vers Antoine et vit qu'il souriait. Comme pour seller cette promesse, Alexis posa sa tête sur les épaules du plus décoiffé. Qui ne le repoussa pas. Quand la suite..._

Alexis sourit tendrement en se remémorant cette conversation. Un big mars, mais où était-il parti chercher ça ? Mais à présent il était bien loin de cette soirée...pourquoi, pourtant n'arrivait-il pas à regretter ce qu'il c'était passé ? Quelles étaient ses sentiments ? Oh après tout ça n'avait pas d'importance...

7h30. OK, ça avait peut-être de l'importance. Alexis se sentait perdu. Il aimait Antoine ? Non. Mais en ce moment, il désirait vraiment l'avoir à ses cotés pour se sentir enfin rassuré. Pour qu'il lui répète encore une fois qu'il pouvait compter sur lui. Juste pour qu'il se souvienne qu'il n'était pas seul. Assis face à sa fenêtre, Alexis crus à un rêve : c'était pas la voiture d'Antoine qui venait de traverser la cour et le parisien qui venait d'en sortir ? Alexis se leva précipitamment et en tanguant un peu, atteint l'entrée au moment où Antoine ouvrait la porte (on avait fini par lui passer les clés vu les aller-retour qu'il faisait)

« -Alex ? Je t'ai réveillé ?

-Non, non, je ne dormais pas. »

Il sentit les yeux d'Antoine s'attarder sur ses cernes évidentes.

« -Et depuis combien de temps ?

-...J'en sais rien.

-Tu dois dormir, dit Antoine d'un ton critique, c'est mauvais pour le bébé...

-Et voilà, pensa le breton, inutile de lui faire part de mes inquiétudes, il en a probablement rien à ...

-Et pour toi.

-? »

Antoine avait un sourire plus doux au lèvres. Il lui mit la main sur l'épaule.

« -J'avais oublié mon portable, dit-il, aller viens, je te raccompagne à ta chambre et je repart. »

Ils montèrent à l'étage de la maison silencieuse et s'installèrent un peu gêné sur le lit d'Alexis.

« -Alors, pourquoi tu n'arrive pas à dormir ?

-Le stress...

-Hey je t'ai dit que je serais là dit, Antoine en le réconfortant de la même manière qu'Alexis lors de la soiré de Kriss, je reste avec toi.

-Pour le bébé, ne put s'empêcher de marmonner Alex avant de rougir. Pourquoi disait-il ça ?

-Oui. Et pour toi, ajoutât Antoine en rougissant un peu (attend il avait dit quoi?) »

Alexis sourit et ferma les yeux.

_« -When I look into you're eyes. It's like watching the night sky. Or a beautiful sunrise. There's so munch that they hold »_

Alexis ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit Antoine qui chantait doucement.

«_ And just like them old day. See that you've come so far. To be right where you are. How old is you're soul ? »_

La voix d'Antoine le berçait doucement, si bien qu'il finit par poser sa tête sur son épaule.

_« I won't give up on us. Even if the skies get rough. I'm giving all my love. I'm still looking up.»_

Alexis s'était endormis. Antoine sourit et également fatigué, il ferma les yeux.

Le matin, Jérémy vit la voiture d'Antoine garé dans la cour, ainsi que Charlotte, traversant la maison au pas de course avec un immense sourire et un appareille photo.

**Charlotte est yaoiste dans cette fic XD. Bref j'espère que ça vous aura plut. Quand à moi je me suis vraiment éclatée à faire le dialogue quand ils sont bourrés (je crois que je vais me spécialiser dans le registre What the fuck XD). Bisous à tous, Ayumi.**


	5. La visite de Fred

**Heyyy ! Bonjour tout le monde ! Oui vous avez put voire que je n'ai pas été très présente cette semaine. Cette fois ci ce ne sont pas les examens ou un défi qui m'ont retardé mais...hum...la découverte d'une web série absolument géniale que j'ai commencé uniquement parce que je n'avais rien à faire et qui m'a accaparé une bonne partie de la semaine...bon si je vous dit que c'est Le visiteur du futur vous me pardonnez ? (Parce qu'en plus ça m'a donné pleins d'idées de fics!)(sinon si ma vie vous intéresse je me suis ouvert le doigt en voulant ouvrir un paquet,mes notes de latin sont vraiment mauvaise et je deviens vraiment insomniaque(genre là il est 5 heure du matin)) . Et sinon, nôtre ami Antoine est de retour ! Ça se fête ! Au moment où il chante une berceuse je n'ai put m'empêcher de penser à la fic...oh mon Dieu il faut que je le reprenne quelque part...Bref blague à part ce chapitre contiendra beaucoup de n'importe quoi ainsi qu'un Joueur du Grenier un peu OOC. Outre ça je tiens à remercier mes trois revieweuses à qui je fait un gros câlin (surtout à Déponia parce que je sais qu'elle aime ça :p) ainsi que vous qui lisez la fic. En espérant que ce soit pas trop pourri.**

**Enjoy !**

Le froid mois de décembre débutait et avec lui le 5éme mois d'Alexis. Depuis octobre il n'était sortit que pour quelques conventions, restant la plupart temps chez lui. Son ventre protubérant limitait également sa quantité de vidéos, le cantonnant ainsi aux points cultures.

« -Et bien tu m'en aura fait faire des sacrifices,dit-il à son futur enfant tout en accrochant une guirlande dans le salon.

« -ALEXIS ! Descend de cette échelle tout de suite tu risque de tomber!

-Oui maman...

-Je ne plaisante pas ! C'est très dangereux pour une fe-homme enceint de faire ce genre d'acrobatie.

-Mais maman je ne suis qu'à 30 centimètres du sol !

-Et moi j'ai connus quelqu'un qui a eu les ligaments du genoux croisés après une chute de 50 cm ! **(true story) **

-D'accord...d'accord... »

Pendant que nôtre Links national se faisait engueuler par sa chère mère dans le salon, Charlotte supervisait la décoration de la maison dans le séjour. Les chiens, chats et autre (comme Jérémy) qui perturbaient la bonne progression des événements avaient été mis à la porte. Charlotte sourit d'un satisfait en voyant son petit ami et son beau-père changer de place le sapin.

« -Non plus à droite en faite, fit-elle »

.David lui jeta un regard noire. Elle sadique ? Nooooonnnnn...

Pendant ce temps le pauvre Jérémy se gelait dehors. Il avait été mis à la porte ½ heure plus tôt parce qu'il « perturbait » sois disait la séance de décoration. Mon œil ! C'était juste parce que Charlotte était jalouse de ses bonnes idées oui ! Il la voyait bien au chaud en train de donner des ordres à son frère et son père dont les visages devenaient de plus en plus rouge au fur et à mesure qu'ils déplaçaient ce foutu sapin dans toute la maison. Mais il allait se venger ! Le benjamin, tout à ses plans de vengeance irréalisable, ne vit pas une voiture surgir de leur petit chemin et manquer de l'écraser. Après avoir fait un bond en arrière pour ne pas se finir en bouillit et accessoirement sauver sa vie, le pauvre blond ne put que ce demander si il allait encore manquer de ce faire écraser dans cette fic une troisième fois quand une personne sortit de la voiture.

« -Fred ? C'est toi ? »

Frédéric Mollas, alias le joueur du grenier, célèbre podcasteur français acquiesça.

« -Salut Jérémy ! Tu vas bien ? Demanda t-il d'un ton bourru,

-Très bien et toi ?

-Ça va ,merci. Juste encore sous le choc de ces pauvres tortues...

-Ces...ah tu parle des tortues ninja ? Ah oui désolé mec je sais que t'y tenais beaucoup...**(vous ne comprendrez pas si vous n'avez pas vu le dernier épisode de JDG)**

-Bouhouhouhouuu, pauvres tortues !

-Allons du calme ! S'écria Jérémy en prenant son invité qui venait de fondre en larmes par les épaules. »

Après quelques reniflements, le joueur du grenier cessa de pleurnicher sur l'épaule de Jérémy.

« -Et donc tu viens pour quoi ? Demanda t-il mal à l'aise.

-Ah oui ! Est ce qu'Alexis est là ?

-Alexis ? Dit prudemment le blond, j-je crois pourquoi ?

-Bin parce que je l'ai pas trop vu à la dernière convention, vous étiez un peu distant. Alors comme je passais dans le coin je me suis dit que je pourrait passer chez vous. J'aurais bien voulu que Seb et Karim viennent aussi mais Karim avait un réunion familiale et Seb un déjeuner avec sa copine donc je suis venus seul.

-Ah euh bah oui bien sure... »

Merde ! Ils avaient oublié qu'ils n'étaient pas les seules You Tubers de Bretagne ! Le joueur du grenier y avait effectivement déménagé il y a peu.

« -Donc je peut le voire ou je tombe mal ?

-Ah euh mais euh...oui bien sure attend juste deux secondes que les préviennent que tu es là, et qu'on range un peu tu comprend, décorations de noël tout ça...hé hé... »

Et avant que le rétro gamer n'ait put dire quoi que ce soit le breton se précipita dans la maison et tomba sur David.

« -Ah tu tombe bien toi viens nous aider ! Charlotte veut nous faire déplacer le sapin à l'autre bout de la maison...

-Mec on a un problème !

-Oui je sais qu'elle est un infernale..., soupira David en parlant de Charlotte,

-MAIS NON PAS CHARLOTTE ! Fred est là !

-Freud ? Demanda David qui n'avait pas entendus,

-FRED CRETIN ! FREDERIC MOLLAS EST ICI ET VEUT VOIRE ALEX !

-Hein ! S'exclama David en comprenant enfin, oh merde mais on fait quoi ?

-Déjà on laisse tomber ce foutu sapin, de toute façon on sait très bien qu'il finira dans un coin du salon comme chaque années ! Ensuite on se réunit tous pour contrer l'ennemi, je lui ai dit d'attendre dehors donc on à maximum 10 minutes avant qu'il ne se décide d'entrer par lui même. »

Aussitôt ce discourt fait les deux frères se précipitèrent pour mettre au point un plan anti grenier.

Fred commençait à ne plus sentir ses doigts quand la porte s'ouvrit. Il se retourna avec soulagement et vis la jeune Charlotte qui lui souriait.

« -Salut Fred ! Ça va ? Tu as fait bonne route ?

-Ça va merci. La route bah tranquille. Et toi ça va ?

-Oh bah moi ça va... d'ailleurs figure toi que l'autre jour quand j'ai garé la voiture... »

« -Vous êtes prêt ? Donc dés que Charlotte ne peut plus le retenir, chacun à son poste, dit Jérémy qui s'improvisait commandant de la mission, maman, tu es en place ?

-C'est bon chéri, dit Mme Breut depuis l'entrée,

-Papa tu planque bien Alexis, hein ?!

-Reçu 5 sur 5, viens Alexis, dit-il avant de l'entraîner à l'étage,

-Et toi David tes jeux sont prêt ?

-Ils le sont camarade !

-Et toi Jérémy tu fait quoi ?

-Moi ? Je supervise... »

« -Et c'est alors que la caissière m'a dit « Can I touch your nippons ? » et je lui ai répondu que je ne parlais pas Italien, quand-

-Super Charlotte, c'est géniale mais ça te dirait qu'on rentre à l'intérieur j'ai vraiment froid...

-Ah mais oui bien sure mais euuuhh...

-Quoi ?

-Je crois qu'on est enfermés à l'extérieur...

-QUOI ?! »

De l'intérieur de la maison on entendis un immense « QUOI ?! » retentir. Les frères Breut échangèrent un sourire satisfait.

« -Non mais t'inquiète pas, il suffit de faire le tour de la mais- ah mince !

-Oui ?

-Il y a plût il y a pas longtemps et il y a eu des dégâts on est obligé de passer par les voisins...

-Bon... »

Une demi heure plus tard, les deux bruns arrivèrent enfin à la terrasse de l'arrière de la maison, ils étaient couvert de boue.

« -Dit donc Charlotte tu es sure que faire tous le tour du quartier était bien nécessaire ?

-Ah oui, absolument.

-Et le passage dans les bois il était obligé aussi ?

-Tout à fait.

-Ah Frédéric, Charlotte ! S'écria Mme Breut, vous en avais mis du temps ! Une tasse de café Frédéric ?

-Volontiers Mme, répondit le pauvre testeur qui avait l'impression d'être un congélateur. »

Charlotte les laissa dans le salon, pour rejoindre sa chambre au grand soulagement de Grenier. En passant par le séjour elle adressa un clin d'œil à Jérémy et David. David lui rendis un regard ému. Sa petite amie avait toujours été douée pour rendre fou les gens. Pendant se temps, Mme Breut était parti chercher du sucre pour Fred dans le buffet.

« -Ooh ! Regardez ce que je viens de trouver Frédéric ! Les albums photos de mes trois fils !

-Dans vôtre buffet ? S'étonna Frédéric,

-Tout à fait. Vous voulez les voire ?

-Euh oui d'accord, dit JDG plus par politesse que par réelle envie. Il n'aurait pas dus. »

« -Papa...tu es sure que c'est une bonne idée ? Demanda Links peu enthousiaste,

-Mais oui fiston ! N'oublie pas que j'ai été scout pendant ma jeunesse !

-Oui mais de là à me déguiser en sapin...

-Ne t'inquiète pas !

-Ouais ouais... » **(ah souvenir de ce jour où j'ai souhaité soudainement devenir un sapin en plein déjeuner...faudrait que je songe à arrêter ** **la drogue un jour...)**

« -Oh et là c'est mon petit David qui partait en Angleterre tout seul à 13 ans. Ah et voilà Alexis le jour où il a eu son BAC, il était tellement stressé que-

-Oui oui merci Mme ! Mais en parlant d'Alexis je peux le voire ?

-Euh...

-Va aider maman ! Murmura Jérémy à David qui se précipita dans le salon.

-Hey ! Salut Fred ça va ?

-Je commence à fatiguer...

-Dit j'aurais besoin de ton aide pour un jeu vidéos !

-Ah ? »

« -Alors comment il s'en sorte bien ? Demanda M. Breut en voyant sa femme arriver,

-Oui, on le rend fou le pauvre. Et toi tu as caché Alex-c'est quoi ça ?

-mfffgggmanfff !

-C'est un sapin !

-Mais tu voit pas qu'il étouffe sous les guirlandes enfin ?! »

« -Tu crois que je devrais exaucer ce vœu ?

-Pourquoi pas ? Il rapporte beaucoup...

-Ouais mais c'est chaud quand même de quitter sa femme et puis vu le temps que j'ai mit à les mettre ensemble...après c'est un stressé de la vie...

-Bah en même temps médecin ça doit être le boulot le plus stressant pour un sims !

-Bah je voulait qu'il me ressemble...

-Ouais mais bon, mis à part ça il est où Alex ?

-Euuuhhhh

-Hey Fred ! Intervint Jérémy pour sauver son frère, tu as vu le nouveau film sur tortue ninja ? »

Nouvelle crise de larme du testeur.

« -Mais enlève la ! Hurla Mme Breut en se précipitant sur son fils aîné

-Je peut pas c'est trop serré !

-Vite il devient bleue !

-Là !

-Agarffff !

-Alex ? Alexis chéri ça va ?

-C-ça va maman...papa ne me déguise plus jamais en sapin.

-Pardon... »

« -Bon ça suffit ! s'agaça Fred en perdant patience, laissez moi voire Alex !

-Oh mince ! Murmura M. Breut qui avait entendus Fred, il faut l'en empêcher. »

Et il se précipita dans l'escalier suivit par sa femme et sa belle-fille.

En bas Jérémy et David tiraient de toutes leurs forces Fred pour qu'il ne monte pas à l'étage. Malheureusement ils lâchèrent au moment où le reste de la famille se retrouvait en bas de l'escalier et furent projetés en avant. Les deux garçons percutèrent violemment leurs parents et Charlotte et tout ce beau monde atterris sur le sapin. Le pauvre Fred ouvrit de grand yeux en voyant les têtes des 5 membres de la famille sortirent une à une de l'arbre avec un grand sourire.

« -Famille de tarés...dit-il. »

Mais à cette instant Alexis descendit les marches en courant, alerté par les bruits et fut stupéfait de voire ça famille à l'intérieur d'un sapin. Mais sa stupéfaction n'était rien face à celle de Frédéric.

« -Alex ?!

-Putain Alexis il fallait que tu descende maintenant ! Lui cria Jérémy,

-Imbécile ! Se lamentait Charlotte, il a fait capoter nôtre plan...

-Alexis...tu es enceint ? Demanda Fred qui semblait sur le point de se tirer une balle.

-Bon...je crois qu'on a pas le choix, dit David. »

Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard une fois qu'on ait délogé cinq personnes d'un sapin, placer le dit sapin dans un coin de la pièce comme l'avait prédis Jérémy, nettoyé le salon, offert une seconde tasse de café ainsi qu'un cake à Fred pour ce faire pardonner de tout ces désagréments, ils purent enfin lui expliquer le pourquoi du comment.

« -Donc si je résume tu es enceint d'Antoine depuis la soirée chez Kriss c'est ça ?

-C'est ça.

-Oh putain...

-Je sais...

-C'est comme le plus bizarre des jeux vidéos...

-Dans les sims c'est possible !

-C'est bien ce que je dit...

-Écoute, commença Links, je comprend que ça puisse te paraître complètement fou mais-

-Ah non non, j'ai dit que c'était bizarre, pas complètement fou !

-Hein ?! S'écria la famille entière.

-Après la journée que je viens de vivre, dit Fred en jetant sur le reste de la famille un regard teinté de reproche, même si Man Ray sortait de nouvelles photographies ça ne me surprendrais pas !

-Mais...Man Ray est mort au siècle dernier...

-C'est bien ce que je dit...**(ça c'était pour tout les terminales L qui passeront par ici :-P) **»

Après une longue discussion, Fred décida tout de même de rentrer vite chez lui, malgré les excuses répétés de ses hôtes pour sa terrible après-midi.

« -Ah et tu te doute bien qu'il ne faut pas que qui que ce soit, soit au courant de cette histoire !

-Ouais j'avais comprit...Si les fan girls savaient, ajouta Fred avec un petit sourire, aller prend soin de toi mec ! »

À Paris au même moment, une jeune homme à la crinière ébouriffé défiant la loi de la graviter soupira un bon coup à entrant de le salon :

« Papa, maman, j'ai un truc à vous dire... »

**Ah, un cliffanger, quelle méchante je suis :p. Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre ne contient pas trop de bêtises et je vous retrouve bientôt (j'espère) pour un nouveau chapitre ! En attendant chez moi l'électricité va couper...et du coup internet avec... Bisous, Ayumi. **


	6. Explications

**Coucou tout le monde ! Bienvenu sur ce nouveau chapitre qui risque de vous paraître un peu moins drôle à la fin mais bon hein, pas d'inquiétude l'auteur n'est pas en dépression, elle essai juste d'approfondir ses personnages (toute la nuance est dans le « essai »). J'espère ne pas vous décevoir (j'ai peur). MERCI à ceux qui review, aux follows, favoris et aux vues ça me fait très plaisir ! Personne ici n'est à moi sauf 4 OC : Rémy, Karl, Benoît et Sandra. Sinon j'ai apprit que nôtre pauvre Links était « mort » à Nantes sur sa page Facebook. Snif, quelle tristesse. Ah oui au faite vous connaissez « Charly the unicorn » ? Si vous aimez les licornes sadiques, débiles, grognon, les voix aiguës et le What the Fuck je vous assure que vous allez aimer ! Personnellement depuis que j'ai découvert ça je sans que me vie à changer (« la poorrrtteeee »). Je ne pourrais plus vivre normalement désormais X).**

**Enjoy ! **

« -Attend...il est quoi ? »

C'était les premiers mots que son père avait put prononcer.

« -Enceint Papa...il est enceint... »

En voyant la tête de ses géniteurs Antoine sut qu'il passerais la prochaine demi heure à les convaincre qu'il ne leur faisait pas une blague. Et il la passa.

« -Mais enfin Antoine, c'est impossible..., murmura sa mère au bout d'une demi heure d'explications d'une voix blanche.

-Elle a raison ! S'écria , il est quoi ton petit ami, un alien ?!

-Bon alors déjà qu'on soit claire, Alexis n'est pas mon petit ami, commença Antoine légèrement plus rose,

-Ah ! Non seulement il est enceint, mais en plus vous n'êtes pas en couple ! C'est du sérieux ça ! Quitte à ne passer qu'une nuit à la base autant te protéger ! Dit son père,

-Parce que tu crois vraiment que j'avais prévu de faire ça avec un de mes potes et qu'en plus il tomberait enceint ! Répliqua l'ébouriffé,

-Tu sais chéri, si tu es en couple avec ce garçon tu peux nous le dire, ton père et moi sommes très ouvert, dit brusquement sa mère d'une voix cajoleuse. »

Antoine resta un instant interdit avec une pensé étrange en tête « Est ce que ma mère est yaoiste ?! »

« -...Non maman nous ne sommes pas en couple... »

Pendant une seconde Antoine crus avoir vu sa mère dire un « oh mince ! » mais son père se pencha vers lui et lui murmura :

« -Ne t'en fait pas, ta mère a juste toujours rêvé de voir son fils en couple et d'organiser un mariage. »

Voilà qui expliquait quelque peu la situation...

«-Écoute Antoine, je ne comprend toujours pas comment un homme peut être enceint, mais ce que je sais c'est que même si tu n'es pas amoureux de ce garçon (soupir déçu de Mme Daniel), tu as quand même couché avec un de tes amis. Tes excuses Antoine ? Et ne me dit pas « l'alcool » même si je doute que ça à une part de responsabilité, ajouta son père en voyant son fils ouvrir la bouche »

Antoine regarda ses pieds. À 25 ans, il venait de se faire engueuler par son père comme si il en avait 13 et qu'il avait rapporté une mauvaise note. Ouais, c'était un peu humiliant mais dans un sens, il ne l'avait pas volé...

« -Papa...je sais que j'ai fait une connerie pour le coup. Oui j'étais bourré, oui ce n'est normalement pas possible. Mais j'ai bien comprit que j'avais une part de responsabilité la dedans. Et même si je ne suis peut-être pas encore prêt et que cette situation est totalement surréaliste, je me suis engagé à élever mon enfant et prendre soin d'Alexis pendant sa grossesse et le soutenir. Je ne les laisserais pas tomber.

-Élever un enfant n'est pas facile Antoine, dit doucement sa mère,

-Je sais. Mais je vais quand même le faire,déclara Antoine en regardant son père droit dans les yeux. »

Pour la première fois depuis le début de l'entretien, ce dernier eu un sourire et Antoine put voire une once de fierté et de soulagement dans ses yeux.

« -Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais pour se remettre de cette histoire je crois qu'un peu d'alcool ne nous fera pas de mal, dit M. Daniel en se levant, et je parlais à ta mère, ajouta t-il à Antoine qui fit la moue.

-Il va falloir rencontrer la famille d'Alexis, dit sa mère, au faite tu en a parlé à tes amis ?

-Pas encore non, on trouvait que c'était plus sage de garder ça secret pour l'instant. »

A cette instant Antoine sentit son portable vibrer contre sa cuisse. Texto d'Alexis.

« _**Fred est venus à la maison à l'improviste et il est au courant. Il a promit de garder **_ _**le secret. »**_

Bon finalement ça allait peut-être changer...

Quelques jours plus tard, les Daniel rendirent visite aux Breut. Après plusieurs discussions, il fut décider que la famille et certains des amis d'Alexis et Antoine seraient prévenus de la situation( après le « fiasco grenier » ils avaient compris qu'ils ne pourrait pas cacher à tout le monde leur secret. Et de toute façon le pauvre Links commençait à s'ennuyer enfermé chez lui) . Ils écartèrent volontairement certaine personnes un peu trop...conservatrice...pour réagir correctement à l'annonce ainsi que les proches trop éloignés d'eux (il était donc inutile de prévenir la grande tante de la nièce de la sœur du grand père d'Alexis)**(ça avait un sens cette parenthèse?) **. Il avait également été jugé plus utile de prévenir en premier les amis commun des deux You Tubers pour mieux de compréhension, ainsi que les amis les plus proches des deux garçons. Mais d'autre problèmes plus important furent bientôt à régler.

Ils auraient beau cacher l'état d'Alexis, celui ci avait désespérément besoin d'une aide médicale plus que nécessaire. David prétendait avoir trouver un médecin susceptible de les aider mais tout était encore à concrétiser. D'autant plus qu'une fois né, il faudrait bien justifier l'existence de l'enfant sous leur toit, qu'il ait une identité, une sécurité sociale...Tout cela était extrêmement difficile à expliquer sans une approbation médicale. Voilà pourquoi chercher un médecin était la priorité.

Cela n'empêcha cependant pas Alexis et Antoine d'aller prévenir leurs collègues. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'ils travaillaient sur internet, une plate-forme plutôt spéciale qu'ils eurent des réactions pour le moins...particulière...

_Chez Mathieu :_

« -Donc si j'ai bien comprit, Alex est enceint de toi ? Dit le petit châtain, surpris.

-Chelou..., commenta Alexis Lloyd qui était en train d'arranger le son du prochain SLG sur son ordi.

-N'empêche , dit Mathieu avec un petit sourire, les fan girls vont être déçu de ne pas avoir de Matoine,

-Aucune importance, rigola l'homme aux cheveux fous soulagé que ses amis aient bien réagi,

-Mais j'ignorais que vous étiez en couple, ajoutât le petit You Tuber mutin,

-Mais on-

-COMMENT ?! Mon petit Antoine a trouvé l'amour ? Ooooh je suis si heureux, j'espère que toi et Alex vivraient ensembles pour toujours ! En plus vous allez avoir un enfant ? C'est si beau ! C'est un garçon ou une fille ? Quelles prénoms vous allez choisir ? Oooh je suis sure qu'il sera si choupinet !

-NYO TA GUEULE ! On est pas ensemble ! Et puis d'abord qu'est ce que tu fous là ?

-Oh rien il est venus arranger le décors de SLG qui était tombé par terre, répondit Mathieu ,désinvolte. »

Antoine décida d'ignorer délibérément le rouge qui avait soudainement teinté les joues de son ami.

_Chez Bob Lennon : _

« -Donc si j'ai bien comprit, tu vas accoucher dans quatre mois environs Alex.

-C'est ça, dit Alexis »

Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que son ami se lève brusquement en faisant voler la table basse entre eux pour gueuler :

« -C'EST PARFAIT ! NOUS ALLONS DES A PRESENT INCULQUER A TON ENFANT LE POUVOIR D'UN PYRO-BARBARE !

-Euuhhhh...

-BONSOIR PETIT, continua Bob en s'adressant au ventre rebondit de Links, JE SUIS BOB LENNON HAHA ! Et aujourd'hui nous allons t'apprendre à être un bon pyro-barbare. Numéros 1 : l'attitude !

-Bob...s'il te plaît...

-QUOI ?!

-Et bien disons que si mon enfant peut t'entendre je suis persuadé que tu lui fait peur. Et même si il ne t'entend pas ,là c'est à moi que tu fais peur...

-Comment ?!...tu as peut-être raison, mais ce petit ne doit pas avoir peur de moi !

-Oh tu sais à 5 mois je ne suis même pas sure qu'il comprenne ce que tu dis...

-Hum...en effet tu as raison...

-Tu vois, sourit Alexis, soulagé que son ami ait cessé de crier, m-mais qu'est ce que tu fait ? s'affola t-il en voyant le bruns repartir dans sa chambre et revenir avec un mégaphone,

-BONSOIR PETIT JE SUIS BOB LENNON ! EST CE QUE TU M'ENTEND LA! gueula le pyro-barbare dans son mégaphone, dit tu crois qu'il m'a comprit là ? Ajouta t-il au futur papa,

-Nooonnn...

_Chez Inthepanda :_

« -Tu vois à peut prés l'histoire mec ? Demanda Antoine,

-Ouais, dit Victor en allumant une cigarette, mais je croyais que tu n'aimais pas les enfants, comment tu vas faire là ?

-Je suppose que je m'y ferais, dit Antoine en allumant une cigarette à son tour,

-Mais quand même, dit le psychopathe en tirant une latte, si j'étais réellement un tueur en série, j'aurais put prendre Alexis pour un de mes Unknow Movie, lui ouvrir le ventre, lui prendre les entrailles et composer avec un superbe tableau avec ! Pour un film en rapport avec l'art se serait cool ! Dommage que je ne soit pas doué en sculpture ! Mais qu'est ce que ce serait drôle ! Acheva Victor dans un grand éclat de rire,

-...Tu sais Vic' tu t'immerge peut-être un peu trop dans tes Unknow Movie je crois...

-Tu crois ?

-...Oui je crois. **(Déponia même si l'idée te traverse la tête je te prit de ne pas faire un OS avec ce que je vient d'écrire. Je pense qu'on se souviens tous de celui d'Halloween O.O...(c'est pas un reproche hein, juste que je suis encore un peu traumatisé ^^'))**

_Chez Kriss :_

« -Kriss ?

-...

-Kriss ?

-...

-Youhouuuu...

-Mince il fait la même tête que toi quand il a apprit la nouvelle !

-La ferme David.

-Kriss ? Bon Kriss, est ce que tu pourrais au moins donné signe de vie que je n'ai pas un mort sur la conscience !

-...

-Bip...heure de décès 15h45...bip

-...

-Nan sérieusement Kriss, tu commence à nous faire peur !

-Tu vas être père ? S'écria enfin Kriss,

-Ah enfin !

-Il paraît, dit Alexis avec un léger sourire,

-Et ben mec..., marmonna Kriss avec un air indéchiffrable »

Links se rappela soudainement que Kriss était père.

« -C'est...difficile ?

-Pour l'accouchement je sais pas tu demandera à ma femme, rigola le beaujolois**(je ne sais toujours pas comment ça se dit!)** , mais être père ça je sais et oui c'est dure. Très dure.**(et le premier qui fait une blague sur « dure » sortira par la fenêtre (je l'ai faite -_-'))**

-Ah...

-C'est pour ça que je t'en crois parfaitement capable, souri le bruns en lui mettant la main sur l'épaule. »

Links lui fit un grand sourire.

Antoine ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en voyant les têtes de Benoît, Karl et Rémy. Les quatre amis avaient été des compagnons hors pair au lycée (voire au collège dans le cas de Benoît son meilleur ami) même après leurs bac, ils étaient toujours resté très proche et malgré les directions différentes qu'avait prit leurs destins, rien n'avait put les dessouder. Antoine songea avec un sourire que ces trois là était très certainement les personnes qui comptait le plus pour lui après sa famille. Pourtant habituer aux délires de leur ami You Tuber, les trois garçons tiraient une tête de deux kilomètres de long. Si il n'avait pas été un peu stressé de leurs réactions, Antoine aurait bien volontiers prit leurs visages en photo, ne serais-ce que pour ce foutre d'eux après. Cependant les trois autres restait silencieux.

« -Ah ben putain mec, déclara enfin Rémy en ramassant sa mâchoire tombée au sol, là tu m'as tué ! »

Et il parti dans un grand éclat de rire, suivit par Antoine et Karl. Le châtain avait toujours eu le rire facile et Antoine se senti soulagé de voir la figure familière de Rémy-mort-de-rire avec ses yeux bruns remplis de larmes de joie et ses cheveux châtain secouer dans tout les sens par ses spasmes.

« -J'ignorais que c'était possible, dit simplement Karl. »

Plus petit et plus mince que Rémy, il avait des cheveux et des yeux noire jais. Il avait toujours était le plus calme des quatre et également le plus secret. Antoine devait bien avouer que c'était lui qui l'avait le plus inquiété à cause de son coté brumeux et de habitude à être influencer facilement. Le You Tuber se rendit brusquement compte que Benoît n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Il gardait la tête baissée, si bien qu'Antoine ne pouvait voir son visage. Mais quand il relevât la tête au son de la voix de Karl, Antoine put clairement voire qu'il n'était pas content.

« -Tiens c'est vrais ça, dit-il d'un ton cinglant que l'ébouriffé ne lui connaissait pas, comment ça se fait que ton copain son enceint ? »

Le silence se fit à la table où ils étaient installé. Seul Rémy continuait à rire.

« -Bah je ne sais pas, dit Antoine quelque peu déconcerté, c'est quelque chose que personne n'a put expliquer.

-Ah je voit, dit Benoît toujours sur le même ton, et je suppose que tu n'a pas de preuve sur cette prétendus grossesse ?

-Si tu veux je peux te ramener Alexis, sourit le podcasteur, tu verra son tour de taille !

-Tiens c'est vrais ça, remarqua Karl en donnant un coup de coude à Rémy pour qu'il se calme, quelle preuve nous prouve que tu n'es pas entrain de nous faire un canular ?

-Roh voyons les gars, c'est Antoine ! Rigola Rémy, vous savez bien qu'il ne nous mentirais jamais !

-Je pense que j'ai une autre version de ton histoire Antoine,coupa Benoît »

Antoine n'aimait pas son ton faussement condescendant.

« -Je pense, dit Benoît en parlant à Antoine comme si il était en bas-age, que tu t'ennuie, et que ,comme d'habitude, tu as envie de t'amuser et tu t'invente une histoire abracadabrante pour t'occuper le temps d'une soirée. Malheureusement Antoine, tout le monde ici n'a pas le loisir de perdre son temps à des bêtises. Et je pense qu'il serait peut-être temps pour toi de grandir et de passer à autre chose.

-Benoît, dit Antoine le parodiant, je pense que tu te trompe. Non je ne vous fait pas de blague et oui Alexis est vraiment enceint.

-Antoine, dit Benoît en prenant un air réellement sérieux cette fois ci, je sais que on a que 25 ans mais je crois qu'il est grand temps pour toi de quitter le monde de l'enfance. Définitivement. Il faudrait que tu te trouve, je sais pas moi, une copine, voire une femme, que tu ais des enfants, que tu ais ENFIN ton propre appartement ou une maison. Et peut-être que...tu te trouve un autre job...,risqua t-il,

-On en a déjà parlé, grinça Antoine, internet est une plat forme qui me plaît, et je compte bien y rester pour très longtemps. Et je te rappelle que c'est un vrais job, j'ai un salaire. Et en plus je fait ce que j'aime.

-Et pourquoi ne pas garder ton travail de You Tube pour ton temps libre ? Proposa le blond, et te trouver un autre taf à coté ?

-Mais je te dit que You tube EST mon taf ! S'énerva le brun, pourquoi tu crois que j'ai arrêter de travailler à coté ?! »

À coté d'eux, Karl et Rémy ne disait plus rien. C'était vraiment rare que les deux amis se disputent.

« -Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive Benoît ? S'écria Antoine, tu es déjà au courant de tous ça !

-C'est...c'est à dire que...ma femme est enceint...

-Hein ?! Fit très élégamment le bruns en ouvrant la bouche,

-Pardon ? S'exclama Karl,

-C'est pas vrais ! Cria Rémy, c'est la soirée dite donc ! Karl, une annonce de grossesse à faire toi aussi ?

-Non merci.

-Bah...félicitation vieux, balbutia Antoine, mais je ne voit pas le rapport entre ta femme et mon job,

-Il se trouve que tout ça ,ça m'a fait réfléchir. Être père c'est une grande responsabilité qui m'a fait comprendre que nous allions tous y être confronté un jour. Et que pour ça il fallait que nous grandissions un peu et qu'on arrête les délires idiots.

-Je comprend que tu veuille m'aider, mec, mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Si grandirent pour toi sa signifie trouver un job, une femme, une maison et des enfants, je n'appelle pas cela grandir, j'appelle ça se conformer à la société, déclara l'ébouriffé d'un ton plus glaciale qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. »

Benoît dut le sentir car il se leva avec un « irrécupérable » et sortit du bar où ils se trouvaient, suivit par Karl.

Antoine se précipita dans la rue.

« -Attend ! »

Le blond se retourna.

« - Écoute ! Haleta Antoine, je suis d'accord sur le faite qu'on est plus des enfants et je ne voulait pas dire que tu était un mouton, tu fait ce que tu veux de ta vie comme je fait ce que je veux de la mienne ! Mais pourtant je t'assure que mon histoire n'est pas fausse, s'il te plaît tu dois me croire ! »

Il vit Benoît fermer les yeux et soupirer, et senti son cœur se glacer. Quand il les rouvrit son regard était dure avec un soupçon de tristesse.

« -Va te faire soigner Antoine, t'es lourd. Et de toute façon même si ton histoire était vrais, ça voudrait dire que ton copain et toi, vous êtes des monstres. »

Et il s'en alla en laissant Antoine seul dans la nuit, les bras ballant au milieu de la route.

Il fixa le plafond avant de tourner son regard vers sa célèbre (et immonde) tapisserie. Pourquoi avait-il laisser sa mère choisir le papier peint déjà ? Ah oui,en marchandage pour qu'elle ne dise pas à son père qu'elle l'avait surpris lui et Benoît,fumant en douce à 14 ans. Benoît...il s'était attendus à un coup de fil, un texto, n'importe quoi, mais rien. Le néant. Comme dans son cœur. Après plus de 10 ans d'amitié, il avait crus que rien ne les sépareraient. Il avait tord. Depuis ce fameux soire, il était resté dans sa chambre, ne sortant que pour manger et prendre une douche. Le reste du temps, il était resté allongé dans le noire à fixer son plafond.

Mme Daniel était occupé à sortir son gratin aux pommes de terres (son fils faisait une fixette étrange sur les tubercules et les pelles depuis quelques temps) quand elle entendis la sonnette de l'entrée. Les mains prise, elle appela son maris. Peine perdu, M. Daniel jardinait dans le jardin, et quand M. Daniel jardinait, la terre pouvait exploser qu'il ne le verrais pas. Non mais au sens littéral. Un jour quand il était petit, Antoine avait basculer de la fenêtre du premier étage et son père ne l'avait vu que parce qu'il avait atterris dans ses hortensias. Résignée, elle se rabattit sur son fil qui descendit en bougonnant. Ces derniers temps elle trouvait qu'Antoine n'avait pas le morale. Elle entendis un cri de joie dans l'entrée et sourit. Son plan avait l'air de marcher.

« -Sandra ! S'écria Antoine avant de prendre la jeune femme dans ses bras, tu n'est pas en Allemagne ?

-C'est les vacances chez nous, expliqua Sandra, du coup je me suis dit « est si j'allais voir mon cousin préféré ? »,

-Je suis ton seul cousin je te rappelle,

-C'est bien pour ça que tu es mon préféré ! Rigola Sandra, aller fais moi rentrée qu'il fait froid dehors ! Ah bonjour Tata, ajouta t-elle à Mme. Daniel,

-Bonjour Sandra, tu as fait un bon voyage ?

-C'était super sauf qu'il n'y a pas le wi fi dans l'avion, gémit Sandra

-Espèce de geek, se moqua Antoine, tu ne peux pas vivre sans internet ?

-Tu peux parler M. le You tuber !

-Antoine fais monter ta cousine dans ta chambre tu veux ? Je vous appellerais pour le déjeuner, dit Mme. Daniel, et quand j'aurais réussi à faire sortir ton père du jardin...

-Ça marche ! S'exclama Antoine en remontent les escaliers avec un grand sourire »

Sandra était de loin la cousine dont il était le plus proche. Et accessoirement la plus grande fan de « What The Cut ». C'est vrais que quand on voyait Sandra on avait envie de crier « INTERNEEEEEEEETTT » : entre son T-shirt à l'effigie de Charly the unicorn **(ouiiiiiii)**, sa sacoche imprimé de Nyan-cat et sa casquette fabriqué par ses soins avec un troll face, on aurait dit que la jeune femme aux cheveux aussi fou que son cousin tentait de reproduire tout les memes de You Tube !

« -Alors c'est comment tes études en Allemagne ? Demanda Antoine,

-Plutôt bien,répondit Sandra, mais je crois que tu as plus de choses à me raconter. J'ai eu ta mère au téléphone mais elle a refusé de me dire quoi que ce soit. »

Antoine sourit et entama son récit. Il avait confiance en Sandra.

**Voilà ! J'espère avoir correctement décrit ** **les différentes réactions des uns et des autres. Vous retrouverez très certainement Sandra (qui sera une source d'ennuis à elle toute seule vous verrez!) et éventuellement Benoît, Karl et Rémy dans les prochains chapitres. J'espère que le discourt de Benoît vous a parus crédule, après tout on ne grandis pas tous de la même manière (ma propre bizarrerie m'a déjà fait perdre quelques amis !). L'important c'est de respecter les choix des uns et des autres. Ah oui sinon nous sommes nus (quoi?! Il fallait bien respecter mon cotas de conneries non ? Sinon on va croire que je réfléchi ! Vous imaginez! Moi réfléchir ?). Bref de gros bisous à tous, Ayumi. **


	7. Ensembles

**Hey tout le monde ! Me revoilà pour un nouveau chapitre qui contiendras de nouveau de la romance ! (bah oui ça reste une histoire d'amour, si il y a pas de sentiments ça marche pas!). Je tiens à m'excuser pour l'horrible faute dans le nom d'un You Tuber que j'avais commise la dernière fois, j'essayerais de ne plus jamais faire une horreur pareil T_T ! Sinon je vous remercie pour tout, j'ai reçu deux reviews en plus que ce que je reçoit d'habitude. Si je suis très surprise et touchée, j'avoue que ça me fait un petit coup de stresse ^^'. En tout cas merci à TOUS ! Petite réponse à Vin en force : tout d'abord en GRAND merci pour ta review qui m'a fait vraiment plaisir ! Merci pour ses précisions sur Kriss que j'ignorais totalement (comme quoi je devrais un peu apprendre à me renseigner sur qui j'écris!). Je ne sais pas si Sandra fera un « coup de pute » mais une grosse gaffe ça oui, mais je ne spoil pas ;). Voilà je te fait pleins de bisous et encore merci !**

**Bref personne n'est à moi sauf Sandra, M. Scone (mais je le laisse lui si vous le voulez :p) et Mme. Bergamote (la prof hippie). J'espère que ne pas vous décevoir.**

**Enjoyyyyy ! **

« -Alors ? Demanda Alexis à Charlotte qui rentrait, trempée de neige fondu,,

-Tiens ! Grogna t-elle en lui jetant son sachet, …..et merci c'est pour les chiens ? »

Mais Links était déjà repartit dans le salon, laissant sa belle sœur frigorifié avec le reste des courses.

Charlotte grogna une nouvelle fois, s'attirant le regard surpris du chien le plus proche. Depuis quelques temps, Alexis c'était prit de passion pour la charcuterie et en réclamait chaque jours, obligeant les différents membres de la famille à aller lui ne chercher, puisque bien sure, il ne pouvait pas le faire lui même. Sinon il se mettait à pleurer. Au sens littéral du terme. Fichu hormones ! Charlotte avait vraiment hâte qu'il accouche pour avoir la paix et puis comme ça, elle aurait un enfant de qui s'occuper. Elle espérait secrètement que ce soit une fille. Un peu plus tard dans l'après midi, David revint de ses cours avec un grand sourire :

« -J'en ai un !

-De quoi ? Interrogèrent les autres membres de la famille,

-J'ai trouvé un médecin pour Alexis !

-C'est pas vrais ! S'écria Mme. Breut, et qui est ce ?

-C'est un de mes anciens profs, il est à la retraite mais il a accepter de s'occuper de lui !

-Merveilleux ! Dit Charlotte,

-Mais il y a un problème...,ajouta David,

-Quoiff ? Demanda Alexis la bouche remplit d'un jambon,

-Très élégant Alex...non le problème est que mon prof est...comment dire...a dut mal à accepter que deux hommes...soit en couple ?

-Ah tu as trouvé que c'était une bonne idée de ramener un membre de la manif pour tous ? Demanda Jérémy en essayant de piquer une tranche de jambon à Alex,

-J'aimerais bien t'y voir toi ! Ça fait des mois que je cherche quelqu'un, s'énerva le cadet, alors c'est ça ou la prof hippie !

-C'est pas la prof qui danse autour de vous pendant les contrôles et qui a des plantes dans les cheveux ?

-Oui...

-Oh on peux toujours essayer, peut-être qu'elle essayera de faire accoucher Alexis par la pensée.

-Très drôle...de toute façon quand je lui en ai parlé il avait l'air de penser qu'Alexis n'était pas responsable...

-Je présume qu'on a pas le choix et puis après tout Antoine et moi nous ne sommes pas en couple, soupira Alex, hey ! Rend moi ce jambon Jérémy ! »

Antoine arriva quelques jours plus tard pour l'auscultation d'Alex. Entre temps M. Scone, l'ancien prof de David, était déjà passé à la maison pour y déposer du vieux matérielle qu'il avait récupéré. Bien sure il était impossible de recréer un vrais univers médicale pour l'homme enceint, mais c'était toujours mieux que rien. M. Breut eu donc la surprise quand Antoine arriva de le voir sortir de sa voiture accompagner d'une jeune femme brune aux cheveux fous, et aux petits yeux vert. Elle tenait dans ses mains un cadeau accompagné d'un bouquet aussi gros qu'elle.

« -Bonjour Antoine et euh...

-Sandra, répondit la jeune femme, je suis la cousine d'Antoine,

-Ah d'accord. C'est pour nous les fleurs et le cadeau ?

-Seulement les fleurs, souri Sandra, le cadeau c'est pour le futur bébé,

-Ah, tu n'était pas obligés !

-Je tenais à faire bonne impression.

-Ok, hey, cria M. Breut à l'intérieur de la maison, y a Antoine qui est arrivé avec sa cousine-qui-cherche-à-faire-bonne-impression ! »

Et M. Breut repartit chercher un vase suffisamment grand pour l'énorme bouquet de Sandra pendant que cette dernière était présenté au reste de la famille.

« -Pour toi ! ,Dit Sandra en présentant son cadeau à Links. »

Links l'ouvrit **(le cadeau hein, pas Sandra !) **et trouva un pyjama à l'effigie de...

« -Plectrum ?! »

Oui c'était bien Plectrum avec accroché un mini doudou en forme de Ouki. Le breton eu à peine le temps de remercier Sandra (et de remarquer que les coutures du pyjama avait un peu de mal à tenir) qu'une autre personne fit son apparition dans la maison. Homme à l'aire sévère et impartiale, M. Scone portait un costume démodé vert et avait les cheveux grisonnant. Il jeta un regard glaciale à Charlotte, David, Jérémy, Sandra et Mme. Breut et s'arrêta sur Antoine et Alexis. Dès le premier regard, Antoine sut qu'il ne l'aimait pas beaucoup. Ils transportèrent Alexis au premier étage où le docteur renvoya tout le monde à l'exception des deux bruns.

« -Donc, commença M. Scone avec une voix aussi glaciale que ses yeux noire enfoncé, à quelle mois en êtes vous M. Breut ?

-Début du 6ème maintenant, répondit Alexis,

-Vous avez rencontrer des douleurs, des soucis, des complications ?

-Non.

-Vous bougez beaucoup M. Breut ?

-Euh...non pas du tout, dit Links en s'attirant un regard semi moqueur de la part d'Antoine,

-Une immobilité total est mauvaise M. Breut, répliqua M. Scone, à partir de maintenant vous vous astreindrais à des exercices régulier. »

Links eu l'air aussi catastrophé que si M. Scone lui avait annoncé que Plectrum était son père.

L'entretient se poursuivit donc, puis le docteur examina l'homme enceint du mieux qu'il put avec le matériel qu'il avait. À la fin, il lui annonça que l'accouchement se produirait probablement dans une clinique spécialisée. Le retraité s'apprêtait à prendre congé quand un détail l'arrêta.

« -M. Breut ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

-Euh...une tranche de jambon ? **(oui Links n'a pas lâché son paquet depuis le début) **

-Consommé trop de viande est mauvais pour le bébé. Je vais vous prescrire un régime particulier, en attendant M. Daniel venez avec moi jeter ça. »

Malgré le regard humide que lui lança le breton, Antoine lui prit le paquet des mains et sorti de la pièce avec le médecin, laissant le pauvre You Tuber pleurer le départ de son jambon **(cette phrase est bizarre)**. Une fois dans le couloir, le médecin s'arrêta et fit un volt face.

« -M. Daniel, vous avez dut remarquer que l'état de M. Breut est pour le moins...inhabituel pour un homme.

-Hum, oui et ?

-Et bien j'aimerais bien savoir ce que vous lui avez fait pendant la soirée que vous avez passé ensembles ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Antoine en haussant un sourcille,

-Je connais bien David, commença M. Scone en s'avançant vers le touffu, je l'ai eu pendant de nombreuses années, et je dois avouer que si ça n'avait pas était lui je n'aurais pas crus à son histoire. Je tiens donc en estime sa famille. Et je puis vous assurez que si jamais il arrive quelque chose à son frère, je vous tiendrez pour seul et unique responsable de l'affaire.

-Vous pensez que je suis responsable de son état ? Que j'ai _ forcé _Alexis ?

-Répondez moi, coupa le docteur, qu'avez vous fait à Alexis Breut le soir où vous avez passé une nuit ensemble ? »

Antoine soutient le regard flamboyant du docteur et déclara :

« -C'est vous le médecin. C'est à vous d'expliquer les mystères du corps humain. »

M. Scone ne répliqua rien et laissa en plan le brun dans le couloir.

En remontant, Antoine put apercevoir dans le salon le reste des Breut discuter joyeusement avec Sandra pendant que M. Breut était toujours au prise avec le bouquet de fleurs. Marchant à pas lourd, il reparti voir si Alexis avait fait le deuil de son jambon. En entrant, ses orbes chocolats teinté de colère et de tristesse rencontrèrent deux perles grise qui brillait d'excitation.

« -Antoine ! Chuchota le breton avec un grand sourire, viens voire, le bébé bouge !

-Hein ?! »

Le You Tuber se précipita sur son ami et posa sa main sur son ventre. Il sentait en effet une petite force s'agiter et cogner dans tout les sens. Émerveillé, il colla sa tête contre la force, avant de recevoir un gros coup en pleine tête, l'assommant à moitié. **(sérieux vous vous êtes déjà prit un coup de bébé quand ils sont dans le ventre ? C'est super violent?! o.O').**

«- Aïe putain ! Mais c'est un monstre ton truc ! S'écria le parisien en se massant la joue,

-Hey fait attention à ce que tu dit c'est nôtre fils ! Ou fille je sais pas...

-Tu crois que c'est quoi toi ?

-J'ai une tête à m'appeler Mm. Irma moi ?!

-Roh ça va, ricana Antoine, moi je suis sure que c'est un transsexuel !

-Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, sourit Alex en levant les yeux au ciel,

-Mais si que tu es un transsexuel, dit Antoine au ventre, pas vrais Richard ?

-Richard ?

-Bah il s'appellera Richard !

-Et si c'est un garçon ?

-Richard.

-Et si c'est une fille ?

-Richard.

-Ta gueule Antoine.

-Non.

-Pour moi se sera Félix pour un garçon, et Leatitia pour une fille, déclara Alex,

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que les deux veulent dire bonheur en latin. Ce serait une manière...de lui dire que même si il est une surprise, il est quand même aimé, ce serais une sorte de promesse qu'il sera heureux... »**(oui je crois que c'était la seule fois où le latin m'a été utile...)**.

Antoine resta un instant interdit devant les paroles de l'homme enceint. En bas, on entendait M. Breut dire à Sandra que son bouquet était en faite une plante carnivore et qu'elle avait tenté de l'attaquer à plusieurs reprises. Pendant que Sandra se rependait en excuses en bas, l'homme aux cheveux démoniaque se reprit et marmonna un « t'es bien un littéraire toi, pour me parler de latin... ».

« -C'est vrais que c'est pas si mal Félix et Leatitia. Et puis quand il sera né je lui chanterais mes berceuses made in What The Cut !

-Hors de question, j'ai vu ton dernier épisode. Tu n'as pas intérêt à traumatiser ce gosse.

-Allons, Breut tu sais que tout les enfants m'adorent !

-J'ignorais que tu était devenus pédophile Daniel. Et non je ne t'adore pas, moi. Contrôle ta modestie.

-Je ne peux pas elle est comme ma-

-Ta punchline est périmée.

-Jamais ! Tu es juste jaloux, et puis je sais que tu m'adore, arrête de nier, dit Antoine avec un air de défit,

-Non je ne t'adore pas, répéta Alexis en rougissant un peu cette fois ci. »

Antoine eu un regard de triomphe et pendant un instant Alexis cru qu'il allait le charrier, mais à la place il se pencha et commença à le chatouiller.

« -A-arrête An-Antoine, rigola Alexis en se tortillant dans tout les sens,

-Pas tant que tu n'aura pas dit que tu m'adore ! S'écria Antoine,

-Ja-ja-jamais !

-Dans ce cas je devoir utiliser le pouvoir de la Sainte Chatouille !

-Je...je c-croyais que c'était la Sainte Pelle ?

-Ah oui au faite ? Dit Antoine en s'arrêtant, je pourrais appliquer la tradition de Sainte Pelle qui consiste à...

-Non !

-Alors tant pis ! Dit Antoine en recommençant les chatouilles,

-N-non !

-Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à dire !

-D'ACCORD ! D'accord ! Je t'adore !

-Et bien voilà ! »

Antoine lâcha enfin Alexis qui retomba mollement sur le sol. Les deux laissèrent passer un silence avant qu'Antoine ne murmurent si bas un « moi aussi » qu'Alexis cru qu'il avait mal entendu. Mais Antoine ne dit rien d'autre et ce contenta de l'aider à se remettre sur pieds et à reposer sa main sur son ventre. Il commença à tracer des lignes avec le bout de ses doigts sur la peau de son ami avec un air un peu perdu comme si il réfléchissait. Alexis le laissa faire, n'osant pas parler. Ce fut celui qui avait le plus de cheveux qui brisa le silence le premier.

« -Dit tu regrette d'être tombé enceint ? »

Alexis prit son temps son temps pour réfléchir. Malgré toutes les complications que lui apportaient sa grossesse, il ne parvenait pas à regretter quoi que se soit.

« -Non, répondit-il sincèrement. »

Antoine sourit mais marqua un nouveau temps de silence.

« -Et tu m'en veux pour ça ? »

Le présentateur du point culture observa son camarade. Il avait l'air inquiet et perdus, comme si il lui cachait quelque chose. Alexis fronça les sourcilles. Antoine n'était pas du genre à être ébranlé par quelque chose. En y repensant c'est vrais qu'il avait l'air sombre quand il était remonté ici. Alexis lui releva doucement le menton pour le regarder dans les yeux. Surprit par ce geste Antoine arrêta le mouvement de ses doigts.

« -Qu'est ce qui t'arrive Antoine ? »

Il vit le bruns hésiter.

« -Tu sais que tu peux avoir confiance en moi ?

-Oui mais je...

-Et tu sais que je n'ai jamais mangé personne, sourit Links,

-À ce propos, je t'ai ramené ça, dit Antoine en lui donnait un sachet de charcuterie,

-Ouiiii ! Cria Links comme un enfant à qui on offre un nouveau jouet,

-Mais n'en abuse pas, sinon tu vas finir par accoucher d'un jambon de Bayonne !

-Ha ha. Très drôle. »

Alexis se servit joyeusement dans le paquet puis regarda de nouveau Antoine.

« -Tu as confiance en moi Antoine ? Répéta t-il,

-Oui, dit Antoine

-Donc tu sais que tu n'as rien à craindre, sourit Links »

Et Antoine sourit à son tour.

**Fini ! Rendez vous au prochaine épisode ! Est ce que Antoine va se confier à Alexis ? Sandra va t-elle détruire le monde avec ses gaffes ? A t-elle tenté de tuer les Breut avec sa plante ? M. Breut va t-il être sa première victime ? Y aura t-il d'autre OC dans cette fic ? Combien de langues parle Alexis en plus du latin ? David sait-il faire un flip arrière ? L'auteur arrêtera t-elle de stresser sur la qualité de sa fic(non) ? Quelqu'un retirera t-il le balais enfoncé dans le rectum de M. Scone ? Tant de questions au quelles vous n'aurez pas de réponses dans le prochain chapitre : « Visite ! » (oui je donne les noms des chapitres à l'avance maintenant). Bisous à toutes et à tous, Ayumi. **


	8. Visite !

**Hello ! Ça fait un moment non ? Pardon. Je vous déroulerais bien une liste d'excuses mais je pense que « pardon » est mieux approprié. En tout cas je tenais à finir ceci pour noël. Certaines personnes ont dut remarquer que je commentais plus depuis un certains temps vos chapitres et pour ça aussi je vous prit de m'excuser :(. je lit toujours bien sure et j'ai bien l'intention d'aller commenter avant la rentrer prochaine. Mais bon je comprendrais que certain(es) ce soit vexer, et j'aimerais qu'ils (elles) sache que je m'en suis voulu pour ça. Bon j'espère au moins qu'avec cette attente j'ai put vous produire un truc potable (enfin j'espère T^T). Attention il y a un peu de vulgarité surtout vis à vis d'un certain OC ^^. Personne ici n'est à moi sauf les OC. **

**JUSTE UN PETIT INSTANT AVANT LA LECTURE : vous avez dut remarquer que dans le dernier chapitre, j'ai annoncé le prénom du futur enfant, à savoir Félix pour un garçon, ou Leatitia pour une fille (ou Richard pour un transsexuel mais bon là c'était plus une blague...). Et bien je vous donne le loisir de choisir le sexe de l'enfant. Il suffit de me dire en commentaire (je rappelle que les gens non inscrit sur le site peuvent en laisser, il suffit de mettre un pseudo) ce que vous préférez. Pour ma part, je connais déjà la fin de l'histoire, mais la terminer avec un garçon ou une fille ne me dérange pas, c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé de vous faire un peu participer (non ce n'est pas parce que je n'arrive pas à me décider. Non, non, et de toute façon vous n'avez aucune preuve). Je vous indiquerez à quel chapitre je stoppe les votes. Voilà libre à vous de le faire ou pas ! Bref j'arrête de vous embêtez ! **

**Et joyeux noël mes amis (le père noël vous a offert quoi?(oui c'est une vrais question. Et oui je suis trop curieuse. Et oui j'ai cinq ans d'âge mentale. Et-SBAF!)**

**Enjoy !**

« -Paris ? Et pourquoi on irait à Paris ? »

C'était la question qui avait était lancé à table ce samedi midi chez les Breut.

« -Et bien, commença doucement M. Breut, vous vous souvenez de tante Huguette ?

-Ah oui ! Cette vieille folle ! S'exclama David,

-Elle est morte David...

-...Ah...

-C'est pas elle qui a dit, je cite, « vous ne m'aurez jamais bande connard, je crèverais jamais la première, je vous enterrerez tous et j'irais faire une fête sur vos tombes » ?

-Si, si, c'est elle,

-Ah..., dit Charlotte qui n'avait jamais connu tante Huguette, elle avait l'air...charmante vôtre tante...

-Une véritable institution dans la famille, dit Links d'un ton ému,

-La femme la plus aigrie et le plus grand troll de l'univers, ajouta Jérémy,

-Bref, coupa Mme. Breut en jetant un regard inquiet aux alentours (d'ici à ce que la tante les entendent et décide de les suivre jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies), l'enterrement ce déroulera à Paris dimanche prochain et-

-Attend une minute je viens aussi ? S'exclama Alexis,

-Et bien oui Alexis, le testament de tante Huguette précise bien que TOUTE la famille doit être présente à son enterrement,

-Même les hommes enceints ?

-Hum...Alex...

-C'est problématique, dit Charlotte, on ne peut pas cacher l'absence d'Alex à la cérémonie mais si on y va, tout le monde va voir qu'il est enceint !

-Et puis d'abord pourquoi tout ceci ce passe à Paris ? Tante Huguette est morte en Bretagne, ajouta Links,

-Euh...d'après l'extrait du testament, c'est noté « juste pour vous emmerdez encore une fois bande cons ! »

-...égale à elle même, soupira David,

_Une semaine plus tard, dans un cimetière parisien. _

« -Ça va Alex ? Pas trop chaud ?

-N-non ça va...

-Hey ! David ! Alex-euh...Alexis tu n'as pas chaud comme ça ?

-Ah salut Roger ça va?coupa David, au faite je crois que tu ne connais pas Charlotte ma petite amie ?

-Ah euh non ?

-Et bien viens je vais te la présenter !, dit David en entraînant leur cousin Roger loin d'Alexis qui soupira »

« -C'est pas une bonne idée, c'est pas une bonne idée du tout... »

Les Breut n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de l'habiller comme si il partait au pole nord afin de cacher sa grossesse. Un peu bancale comme stratagème mais bon, ils n'avaient pas eu d'autres idées.

« -Ah Alexis Breut ! Comment ça va ? »

Alex ne put s'empêcher de grimacer en entendant cette voix. Bon sang, Enzo. Il se retourna vers le blond aux cheveux tiré en arrière, et au sourire insupportablement prétentieux.

« -Enzo, fit-il avec un sourire forcé, je vais bien et toi ?

-Ça va. Alors tu es toujours au chômage ?

-Je fait des vidéos sur internet, rappela le breton avec un sourire forcé, et toi ton poste en entreprise ?

-Oh ça va merci, crâna le blond, je suis en passe de devenir le nouveau PDG de la boite !

-Super, c'est génial pour toi mec, maintenant excuse moi, dit Links qui voulait absolument se débarrasser du blond, mais je crois que tante Huguette me fait signe là, la-bas,

-Mais tante Huguette est morte Alexis !

-...C'est pour ça que je ne la voit pas...par contre j'aperçois ma grand-mère la-bas, il faut que j'aille lui dire bonjour ! »

Mais avant qu'il ait put faire trois pas, Enzo le prit par l'épaule et le força à lui faire face avec un visage inhabituellement sérieux.

« -Alexis, je sais ce que tu cache. »

Alexis sentit ses entrailles se geler d'un seule coup. Non...ce n'était pas possible...pas lui...il était découvert...

« -Je sais ce que tu cache alors je te demande d'être honnête avec moi... »

Oh non, oh non, non non, non...

« -tu as grossi n'est ce pas ? »

Hein ?!

« -Hein ?!

-Et bien oui, dit le blond, tu as grossi et tu le cache en portant des vêtements large c'est ça ? »

Mais...il était complètement con ou quoi ?

« -Euh oui oui c'est ça ! Haha Enzo, tu m'as percé à jour !

-Aah ! Je le savais ! Rien n'échappe à mon œil cher cousin ! C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je suis en passe de devenir le nouveau PDG de la boite ! Mais tu sais Alexis je peux te conseiller un coach sportif très compétent qui- »

Mais à cette instant la cérémonie débuta, permettant à Links d'échapper à son cousin un poil trop exaspérant, pour son plus grand bonheur.

« -Nous sommes ici, face à la perte d'un être chère, Huguette Yvona Breut, née le 07 février 1923 et morte le 11 janvier 2015. Huguette qui au cour de sa vie- »

La cérémonie se déroula ainsi sans encombre, jusqu'à la lecture d'un testament, malgré le faite que Links se retrouva placé à coté d'une de ses jeunes cousines qui eu le malheur de lui demander si il était déguisé en bonhomme de neige et avec Enzo à sa gauche qui le soûlait en lui racontant sa vie. Alexis adorait sa famille, mais si c'est deux là continuaient, ils auraient à enterrer plus d'une personne aujourd'hui.

« -Je vais à présent vous lire le testament de Mme. Huguette Yvona Breut, hum, « si vous lisez ceci, c'est que le temps à fini par me rattraper, ou que vous avez fini par verser du poison dans mon verre bande de petites larves ! Voilà pourquoi j'ai décidé de ne rien vous léguer du tout ! Allez vous faire foutre bande de connards ! »

Sur ces charmantes paroles, le prêtre s'apprêtait à faire incinérer la vieille dame quand une voix sortie de nul part, résonnant dans la grande salle.

« -Vous croyez que je suis morte ? HAHA ! Il n'en est rien pauvres fous ! Depuis des années vous avez... »

C'était bien la voix de tante Huguette qui résonnait dans toute l'église, provoquant des cris dans l'assistance. De nombreuses personnes s'était levés pour fuir, tandis que d'autres se mettait sur la pointe des pieds pour voir si tante Huguette était toujours bien morte dans son cercueil. La cousine à sa droite avait fondu en larme tandis qu'une de ses tantes s'était tout bonnement évanouis sur M. Breut qui la retenait à grande peine. À bouts de forces ils finirent par s'écraser sur le coté. Links put constater avec ravissement qu'Enzo avait l'air au bord de la crise de nerfs, et ses cheveux si bien peignés partait dans tout les sens. Pourtant lui même n'en menait pas le large. Entre les cris et les pleurs, il y avait une véritable mêlé de Breut au beau milieu de l'église. Et c'est au milieu de cette cacophonie général que le prêtre déclara simplement :

« -Je vais à présent incinérer le corps de la défunte. »

Stoppant ainsi les Breut en panique.

« -PARDON ?! »

« -Ahaha ! C'est pas vrais ! S'écria Antoine,

-Si si, répondit Alexis avec un soupire, le but ultime de tante Huguette semblait être de provoquer une crise cardiaque général ! »

Après l'enterrement on ne peut plus mouvementé, les Breut avait abandonné Alex chez Mathieu Sommet afin qu'il puisse un peu profiter de ses amis. Ainsi Antoine, Nyo, Alexis Lloyd et son frère c'était réunis dans le salon du plus petit.

« -Je propose de ranger ta tante dans la même catégorie que M. Trololo. Enregistrer sa voix et la diffuser à sa famille le jour de son enterrement pour leurs faire peur c'était quand même pas mal !...Bon Nyo le gosse ne va pas te répondre ! S'exclama Mathieu au benjamin qui parlait au ventre de Links depuis le début.

-Mais si il va le faire ! Répliqua l'autre qui s'appliquait à présent à dessiner sur le ventre de l'homme enceint qui soupira, Aïe !

-Il fait mal quand il tape hein , sourit Antoine, bon Links, je te ramène chez toi ?

-C'est mignon, ricana Mathieu,

-Toi encore une remarque et je te tape, grogna le chevelu »

Installés dans la voiture du plus jeune, les deux fous filaient vers la Bretagne natal du plus vieux. Ils furent cependant surpris par des travaux qui les obligèrent à passer par une route plus campagnarde. Ce fut le début des ennuis. Ils furent rejoint par des vélos et bientôt la voiture fut entourée de cyclistes qui filait à une si vive allure sur le sol verglacé qu'on commençait à craindre pour leurs vies.

« -Mais c'est pas vrais, grogna Antoine en tentant de n'en écraser aucun, euuh ça va pas Alex ?

-J'ai mal au cœur..., marmonna Alexis qui était devenus vert,

-ne t'inquiète pas je vais ralentir , rassura Antoine. »

À présent les cyclistes était partis, mais le présentateur du point culture était de plus en plus vert. Et il n'était très agréable pour Antoine de conduire avec une personne poussant des haut le cœur de plus en plus prononcé. Ils passaient de villages en villages, avec des noms plus bizarres les uns que les autres : ils étaient perdus.

Au moment où Alexis se demanda si des noms aussi pourris tel que Grabouille ou Tir-la-lice **(si ces villages existent réellement, faite moi signe !)**, Antoine rencontra un autre véhicule. C'était une voiture funéraire.

« -Tiens ça te rappelle rien Links ?

-J'ai eu ma dose pour les enterrements tu sais...

-Et mais attend, les autres voitures nous encercles !

-Merde ! Ils doivent croire qu'on fait partit du convoie !

-Ah bordel on va jamais pouvoir sortir !

-Klaxonne !

-Mais je peut pas klaxonner c'est un enterrement !

-Mais on va être coincer ! »

Ce jour là les habitants de Tonnet purent voir deux hommes dont un habillé pour la Laponie traverser la place du village en hurlant.

« -On est...on eesssssttt...

-paumés.

-Exactement ! Allume le GPS !

-Dans 50 mètres, envisager une sortie à gauche.

-Envisager ? Ça veut dire que je prend cette sortie ou la prochaine ?

-Euh... »

…...

« -Tourner à gauche.

-Non mais vous êtes gentille mais il y a un mur à gauche.

-Tourner à gauche.

-Et en plus elle se fout de ta gueule... »

…...

« -Vous traversez Coctalle.

-Mais je ne veux pas aller à Coctalle je veux rentrer chez Links ! CHEZ LINKS ! MACHINE DEMONIAQUE COMMENDITE PAR LES LAMAS DE PLUTON ! »

…...

« -Vous êtes arrivés.

-MAIS ON EST AU MILIEU D'UN CHAMP !

-Antoine...je crois qu'on est perdus...

-NOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN

-Heu...si...

-Bon j'en ai ma claque Alexis appelle tes parents et dit leurs d'aller nous chercher ! S'exclama Antoine,

-...tu me tue si je te dit qu'il n'y a pas de réseau ?

-Oui...attend t'es pas sérieux ?

-Si...on est au milieu de nul part il n'y a rien de surprenant ! **(faux (****souvent)**** parfois le réseau coupe dans ma propre chambre, en ville...parfois je fais un peu pitié non ?)**

-Putain ! »

CLAC !

S'en était trop pour Antoine qui conduisait depuis des heures et qui venait de sortir en claquant la porte. Alexis eu la délicatesse d'attendre un peu avant de sortir et de rejoindre son ami qui fumait une cigarette.

« -Ne t'inquiète pas Antoine, on reprendra la route demain matin, on va trouver un village et on demandera notre che-

-Mais il n'y a personne ! Vide ! Ce bled pourris est vide !

-Antoine calme toi enfin...tu dit n'importe quoi on est perdus dans le nord de la France pas au fin fond du monde, on finira forcément par trouver des gens. Voire même retrouver des gens qui avait disparus depuis des années comme Fatal Bazooka...

-C'est pas drôle Alexis...

-Je sais, sourit Links comme un débile,

-T'es con, soupira Antoine

-Oh oui je le suis, sourit de nouveau le « con », ça va ?

-Non...,murmura presque Antoine. »

Un silence passa entre les deux hommes. Antoine n'était pas du genre à raconter sa vie et Alexis n'était doué pour réconforter les grosses peines **(comme moi ! Quoi j'ai bien le droit de transposer certains de mes défauts nan ? Bon pas tous sinon on est mal...)**.

« -C'est juste que là...je sature...la route, les cyclistes, tes haut le cœur, les villages paumés, le GPS, Benoît, M. Scone, non là c'est un peu trop pour moi...

-Attend quoi ? Quoi Benoît, M. Scone ? De quoi tu parle ? »

Alexis commençait à être alarmé. Antoine n'était pas la personne si folle et bruyante qu'il incarnait sur You Tube (encore heureux, il n'aurait pas supporté un ami qui passerait son temps à gueuler des insultes) tout comme lui ne détestait pas tant que ça certaines chansons du top 50 (ou si ? Bon peut-être un peu quand même), mais quand il parlait, Antoine avait une force dans la voix. Cette énergie immense, cette conviction, cette force, qui prouvait en un instant pourquoi il avait autant d'abonnés. Mais à cette instant il semblait vide.

« -Tu ne m'a pas raconter se qu'il c'est passé la dernière fois... »

Il y avait un semblant de reproche dans sa voix. Antoine releva la tête et croisa le regard gris du breton.

« -C'est vrais...

-Tu ne crois pas qu'il serais tant de le faire ?

-Je... »

Et sous la nuit tombante, le parisien confit au breton se qui le minait depuis un certain temps déjà. À la fin son récit, le bruns était à la fois chamboulé et révolté, et Antoine ne savait pas très bien si c'était parce qu'il lui avait caché tout ça ou parce que l'attitude de Benoît et de M. Scone le révoltait. Il eu rapidement la réponse.

« -Et dire que c'était sous mes yeux et que je n'avait pas remarqué... »

Ok, il s'en voulait.

« -Mais non, enfin oui, enfin non, enfin t'es enceint quoi on a cas à dire que c'est les hormones ! »

Links avait les larmes aux yeux. Et merde foutu hormones d'homme enceint. Avant que son collègue et ami ne fonde en larmes, Antoine lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Alexis renifla une fois mais ne pleura pas.

« -Ça va changer.

-Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui va changer ?

-Je vais changer de médecin. Je ne vais pas laisser un mec qui te critique et te tiens pour responsable de mon état s'occuper de notre enfant.

-Euh...écoute je suis très touché mais je ne préfère pas. Tu ne retrouvera jamais un médecin en si peu de temps. Tu en est au 6ème mois, tu ne peut pas prendre ce risque.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demander ton avis Antoine Daniel.

-Je ne t'ai jamais demander de te mettre en danger pour moi Alexis Breut. »

Les deux hommes restèrent un instant à se fixer dans le noire. Sentant qu'il risquait de perdre, Antoine joua sa dernière carte.

« -Tu mettrais la vie du bébé en jeu ? »

Silence. Il avait gagné. D'ailleurs en parlant de bébé...

« -Aïe !

-Ah bah tiens il/elle si met maintenant, le voyage n'était pas assez catastrophique comme ça !

-Antoine...

-Quoi ?

-...le bébé appui sur ma vessie...

-...okay... »

Juste à cette instant une pluie de tonnerre s'abattit sur les deux rescapés. N'ayant rien pour ce couvrir (si on excluait des sachets en plastique qui serait du plus belle effet sur leurs têtes) ils se précipitèrent dans la voiture. En quelques secondes la pluie les avaient trempé jusqu'au os. Assis côte à côte, dans l'auto, ils n'avaient à présent plus rien à se dire. Au bout d'un instant, Antoine finit par s'endormir. La tête du chevelue finit par glisser en direction d'Alexis qui lui ne dormait pas. Il contempla un instant les traits détendus de son ami. Il réfléchissait au meilleur moyen de renvoyer M. Scone. Hors de question qu'Antoine ne subisse encore ses remontrances. Il finit par s'assoupir à son tour. Ce fut au tour d'Antoine d'ouvrir les yeux. Comment empêcher Alexis de ne pas faire de bêtises ? Le présentateur du Point Culture était têtu, très têtu, et il ne supporterait certainement pas qu'un de ses amis souffre d'une quelconque manière...ce qui était une réaction tout à fait logique

mais bon. En entendant la respiration paisible de l'autre tout près de lui, Antoine sentit son estomac faire un looping. Bon sang qu'est ce qu'il lui prenais maintenant ?

**Et voilà ! Pour ceux qui se demande oui, Antoine et Alexis ont finit par rentrer sain et sauf en Bretagne. Alors programme du prochain chapitre : la rencontre d'une nouvelle OC pas très douée, les bêtises de Sandra chapitre 2, le retour de plusieurs personnages secondaires, beaucoup de romance et surtout beaucoup de conneries dans « le voyage initiatique » ! Je vous souhaite encore à toute et à tous de très joyeuses fêtes. Rappelons nous que l'esprit de noël est quelque chose de magnifique et que malgré les gens qui disent que c'est une fête commerciale, c'est surtout une fête qui nous permet de voir et de faire plaisir à des gens qu'on aime : notre famille :-).**

**Joyeux Noël, Ayumi.**


	9. Voyage initiatique

**Pas d'inquiétudes, je sais que j'ai été absente longtemps mais promit dès demain je vous expliquerais pourquoi.**

**Bon mes amis je vous conseille de prendre du pop-corn parce que ce chapitre est très long. Un passage de la fic contient une chanson qui est directement inspiré de la chanson de Linksthesun « ce que l'amour donne ». Au passage jeter un coup d'œil aux chansons de Links, il n'est peut-être pas un excellent chanteur, mais il est un très bon parolier. **

**Réponse à huri : merci du compliment:) ! Ton vote a bien été prit en compte ^^. **

**Une fois n'est pas coutume je souhaite dédier ce chapitre à quelqu'un : à l'homme qui partage ma vie depuis plus d'un et demi. Mon ange, je sais que tu lira ses lignes, alors je tenais à te remercier de supporté l'imbécile que je suis, et par amour pour moi d'aller voire les vidéos que je te conseille et même les fics yaoi ^^. Merci de m'encourager, de supporté mes délires, de m'aimer, tout simplement. Sans toi, je ne serais pas aussi heureuse, et ce chapitre aurait peut-être mit plus de temps à arriver. Je t'aime. Quand à vous lecteurs, je vous adore aussi, merci de me lire :).**

**Enjoy !**

_Paris, Jeudi, 10H30._

« -Tu l'aime. »

Cette phrase avait éclaté comme une bombe dans le salon, Antoine était soufflé. Quoi ?

« -Non je ne l'aime pas. En tout cas pas de cette manière.

Mathieu lui jeta un regard fatigué l'air de dire « tu me prend pour un idiot ou quoi ? ».

-Bon reprenons. Tu es venus me dire que tu te sens bizarre et en même temps très bien en présence d'Alex, que tu l'apprécie plus qu'un ami, et que tu as l'impression que tu pourrais faire n'importe quoi pour lui. Tu l'aime.

-Quoi ?! dit Antoine, n'importe quoi je ne peut pas être tombé amoureux d'Alexis.

-Vous avez quand même couché ensemble à la base..., fit remarquer Nyo,

-Oui...mais merde Nyo pourquoi es-tu toujours fourrer avec Mathieu ? S'écria Antoine.

-Hey Antoine tu te calme et tu ne parle pas à Nyo sur ce ton ! Répliqua le petit des trois en se redressant. Et maintenant tu vas m'écouter, ajouta-t-il, tu es venus ici pour nous demander conseil, la moindre des choses serait de ne pas tout rejeter en bloc. La vérité, Antoine, c'est qu'au fond de toi tu sait très bien si tu l'aime ou pas. Tu es venu parce que tu voulais qu'on t'assure le contraire, et comme on ne le fait pas, ça t'énerve. Je te demanderais seulement de ne pas te comporter comme un pré-adolescent qui nie tout en bloc et d'ouvrir un peu les yeux espèce de plumeau.

-En vérité, ajouta Nyo l'air inquiet, si tu ne veux pas te l'avouer c'est surtout que tu as peur de la réaction d'Alexis n'est ce pas ? »

Aïe.

Le présentateur de What The Cut fit un volte-face et sortie de l'appartement du plus vieux en marmonnant qu'il avait des trucs à faire. Nyo, prit de remord eu un geste pour le retenir mais la main de Mathieu l'en empêcha.

« -Laisse, il va se calmer.

-Si tu le dit...au faite merci de m'avoir défendu quand il m'a crié dessus.

-Au plaisir gamin, répondit Mathieu avec un petit sourire. »

Les écouteurs profondément enfoncés dans ses oreilles, Antoine marchait à grandes enjambées dans la rue pour se calmer. Bon sang, qu'est ce qui n'allait pas avec lui en se moment ?! Pourquoi la simple pensée du breton lui retournait l'estomac ? Pourquoi se sentait-il étrange quand il pensait à lui ? Pourquoi depuis cette fameuse nuit dans la voiture ? Pourquoi avait-il l'impression qu'il pourrait tout faire pour lui ?

_« Tu es tombé amoureux de lui. »_

Non.

Ses pensées furent interrompues par l'arrivée bruyante de sa chère et tendre cousine.

« -Ah tu tombe bien Antoine, j'ai besoin de toi !

-Quoi encore ? Grogna le vidéaste, et tes cours ils ne reprennent jamais ?!

-Et bien merci, dit la jeune femme, vexée, dit tout de suite que tu ne veux pas de moi !

-Bon que veux tu ?

-Ah oui ! Tes voisins déménagent, alors je leurs ais dit qu'on serait ravi de les aider !

-Qui ça « on » ? Je n'ai rien dit moi !

-Roh Antoine ce sont tes voisins depuis des années et ce ne sont que quelques cartons ! De toute façon je leurs ai déjà proposé et ils ont dit oui ! Aller viens ! »

Antoine suivit donc Sandra de mauvaise grâce en marmonnant contre sa cousine et ses « formidables idées ».

En arrivant chez ses vieux voisins de longue date, les Boulanger, Antoine prit le temps de les saluer.

« -Je ne savais pas que vous déménagiez, fit-il remarquer au patriarche de la famille Boulanger,

-Oh c'est tout récent, répondit M. Boulanger, les prix de la capitale sont devenus trop élevés, et je n'ai put trouver un nouveau logement près d'ici.

-Oh, dit Antoine qui malgré sa mauvaise humeur se senti désolé pour ses voisins, je suis désolé pour vous.

-Tu n'as pas à l'être Antoine, dit Mme. Boulanger qui passait les bras chargés, l'air de la campagne nous fera le plus grand bien ! Et maintenant on les déménage ces cartons ? »

Sandra et Antoine prêtèrent donc main forte aux Boulanger. Antoine fut notamment chargé d'un carton particulièrement imposant qu'il avait actuellement bien du mal à ranger dans le camion de déménagement. Dehors, M. et Mme. Boulanger ainsi que Sandra avait finit.

« -Tiens où est passé Antoine ? Demanda Sandra en relevant son épaisse crinière brune,

-Je suis ici ! Répliqua son cousin, mais il était si enfoncé dans le camion que personnes n'entendit sa réponse.

-Il est peut-être rentré, hasarda Mme. Boulanger,

-C'est peut-être ça, dit Sandra, il n'était pas de très bonne humeur ce matin...

-C'est dommage, déclara M. Boulanger, nous aurions bien aimé lui dire au revoir...tu pourra le faire pour nous jeune fille ?

-Avec plaisir !

-Merci. Bon nous avons de la route, il vaut mieux qu'on y aille maintenant, tu passera le bonjour de nôtre part à ton oncle et ta tante.

-Bien sûre !

-On vous enverra une carte postale avec nôtre nouvelle adresse, ajouta Mme. Boulanger.

-D'accord, au revoir !

-Au revoir ! »

Sur ce départ, Sandra rentra chez les Daniel pendant que les Boulanger se dirigèrent vers leur voiture et que le conducteur du camion ferma le coffre, plongeant soudainement Antoine , que tout le monde avait oublié, dans le noir.

« -Hey ! Cria t-il, hey je suis encore là ! »

Mais le conducteur mit le contacte et démarra.

« -Hey ! Cria Antoine en frappant la parois du conducteur, je suis encore là ! »

Peine perdu, le chauffeur venait d'enclencher « Until The Day I Die » de Story of the year à pleins volume. Antoine perdit l'équilibre et manqua de se retrouver enseveli sous les cartons. Se redressant, il fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de son portable. Mais il ne trouva que du vide et son mp3. Antoine senti la panique l'envahir, il n'avait pas...si...comment avait-il put être assez bête pour oublier son portable chez Mathieu !

_Pendant ce temps là en Bretagne :_

Alexis se réveilla en sursaut la tête posé sur son bureau. D'un geste, il chassa la feuille collé sur sa joue et tenta de se remettre les idées en place. Rien à faire, il nageait dans un brouillard totale. Se reprenant, il ralluma son ordinateur qui s'était mis en veille lors de sa sieste improvisé et reprit doucement ses recherches. Il comprenait à présent pourquoi David avait mis tant de temps à trouver un médecin, pourtant, il fallait absolument qu'il le fasse. Si M. Scone s'était décidé à mal traité Antoine, il ne pouvait se permettre de le garder. Il ne pouvait faire passer sa personne avant les gens qu'il aimait. Cependant il ne pouvait pas aussi mettre la vie de son enfant en danger. Autrefois, l'accouchement l'angoissait grandement, car c'était la seule épreuve qu'il avait à passer en solitaire. Mais était-il si seul que ça ? Quelque part en lui grandissait une vie, une vie qui verrait le jour dans quelques mois, une vie fragile qu'il aurait à protéger, une vie que renfermait un petit corps qui donnait à présent des coups réguliers dans le ventre de son père. Une vie, qu'il aimait déjà. Cet enfant n'avait rien fait.

Malgré ça, l'idée qu'Antoine soit malheureux en partie à cause de lui le dérangeait beaucoup. Trouver un nouveau médecin était la seule solution. Toute cette histoire rappelait à Links des souvenirs très désagréable. Car autrefois le breton avait eu quelqu'un avec qui partager sa vie. Cependant, le travail à l'époque sur les points cultures lui prenait tant la tête qu'il avait fini par ne penser qu'à lui, conduisant au départ de sa moitié. Il n'avait pas été assez bien pour elle, qui sait...Il ne reproduirait pas la même erreur avec qui que ce soit, amis, famille, ou autre. Comme pour appuyer ses paroles, un petit coup se fit sentir, lui arrachant un sourire mi-douloureux, mi-tendre, tandis qu'il passa la main sur son ventre avant de reprendre les recherches. Il n'était pas seul ,non.

_De retour sur Paris, 14H :_

«-Alors ? Demanda M. Daniel en voyant sa nièce et sa femme rentrer.

-Rien à faire, s'écria Sandra en se laissant tomber dans le canapé, on a fait le tour du quartier, il est introuvable !

-J'ai essayé de le joindre sur son portable, mais il ne répond à aucun de mes messages, ajouta Mme. Daniel, angoissée.

-Restons calme, dit M. Daniel, Antoine n'a disparu que depuis quelques heures, il n'y a pas de quoi s'inquiéter...Sandra c'est toi qui l'a vu en dernier, tu peux me répéter encore une fois ce qu'il s'est passé ?

-Et bien...j'ai vu Antoine revenir de chez je-ne-sais-qui l'air de mauvaise humeur, je lui ai proposé d'aider les Boulanger a déménager. Au moment où nous avions finit et que je leurs disais au revoir, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'était plus là, mais j'ai juste pensé qu'il était rentré et qu'il était avec vous. Les Boulanger sont partis et je suis monté voir si il était dans sa chambre. Et c'est là que je me suis rendu compte qu'il avait disparu.

-Il est peut-être parti chez un ami sans nous prévenir, hasarda Mme. Daniel,

-Peut-être...,murmura Sandra avant de prendre un air subitement angoissé, il avait vraiment l'air grognon, et si...

-Ne dit pas n'importe quoi Sandra, réprimanda M. Daniel, Antoine ne va pas faire de bêtise juste parce qu'il a eu une mauvaise journée ! »

À cette instant, la sonnette de l'entrée retentit.

« -Ce doit être Antoine ! Dit Mme. Daniel en se précipitant pour ouvrir. Cependant, la porte ne s'ouvrit pas sur son fils...

-Bonjour Mme., dit Mathieu, Antoine a oublié son portable chez moi, je viens lui rapporter.

-Oh bonjour Mathieu, dit Mme. Daniel un peu déçu, entre...tu n'aurais pas une idée de où pourrait être Antoine ?

-Pourquoi il a disparu ? S'étonna Mathieu en entrant et saluant M. Daniel et Sandra. »

Les Daniel lui contèrent l'histoire de la disparition du balais à brosse.

« -Toi Mathieu, tu n'aurais pas une idée de pourquoi Antoine était fâché ?

-Et bien...,commença le jeune vidéaste en passant la main dans ses cheveux emmêlé, gêné, on...on s'était un peu disputé à propos d'un sujet...on avait évoquer Alexis... »

Puis il baissa la tête pour échapper au regard mi-interrogateur, mi-inquiet des parents d'Antoine. Et Sandra dans tout ça ? Et bien s'était la première fois qu'elle voyait Mathieu Sommet en vrais et la simple vu d'un de ses You Tubers favoris dans son salon venait de la transformer en légume.

« -Disputé à propos d'Alexis hein ? Reprit M. Daniel,

-Mon fils aurait-il un béguin pour lui ? demanda Mme. Daniel, qui fut superbement ignorée par les trois autres,

-MAIS C'EST CA ! S'écria Sandra en sortant brusquement de sa transe et faisait sursauter tout le monde, Antoine a dut aller chez Alexis !

-Pas sûr, répliqua Mathieu il a très bien put aller autre part...

-Bon, décida M. Daniel, Mathieu tu vas nous passer tous les numéros des amis d'Antoine, qu'ils soient de Paris ou non. Et si d'ici demain nous n'avons pas de nouvelles on essayera chez les Breut.

-Ça m'inquiète si Antoine est vraiment partit pour la Bretagne ,conclut , je n'aime pas l'idée qu'il fasse autant de route tout seul... »

Antoine souffla un bon coup et s'adossa à la parois du camion. Après avoir maudit pendant plusieurs heures le conducteur du camion et sa manie à mettre des chansons à un volume bien trop élevé, il s'était résigné à attendre seul dans le noir. Enfin, il disait des heures, mais en réalité, il n'avait pas la moindre idée du temps qu'il avait passé ainsi. La batterie de son mp3 était morte depuis bien longtemps. Ne pas savoir où il était avait quelque chose d'extrêmement perturbant et désagréable, d'autant plus qu'Antoine n'aimait pas trop la solitude. Ou plutôt, il l'avait toujours difficilement supportée. Enfant, il s'était surprit à envier ses amis qui avait des frères et sœurs alors que lui était enfant unique, et adolescent, il avait fait face à un dilemme : quand on est jeune pour être populaire il n'y avait pas trente-six solutions, il valait mieux être comme tout le monde. Pourtant Antoine n'était pas vraiment en accord avec les jeunes de son âge. Les cheveux long et emmêlés, les blagues salaces, les lunettes d'informaticiens, cette passion pour l'univers geek, la musique et le what the fuck, les grimaces de psychopathe qu'il faisait déjà, non, il tenait plus du marginal que du mec populaire. Fallait-il mieux être sois même ou ne pas avoir à affronter ses peurs ?

Ce dilemme avait continué à le suivre en tant que jeune adulte pendant qu'il bougeait de boulot merdique en boulot merdique, incapable de trouver sa voie. Incapable oui, jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à se lancer sur internet, avec juste l'idée de s'amuser un peu. Et aussi avec un peu l'espoir de trouver des gens comme lui, qui lui permettrait de le sortir de cette isolation inconfortable. La suite, était connu : la littéral explosion de sa chaîne You Tube, la monté en masse des abonnés, la rencontre avec Mathieu, Links, et les autres à la Japan Expo, il n'avait plus jamais été seul, et au final, il avait mieux fait d'être lui-même. Et c'est probablement pour cela qu'il resterait vidéaste d'internet, qu'il louait l'originalité de la toile et qu'il encourageait les autres à faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Parce que ce média lui permettait d'être lui, et de sortir des sentiers battu. Antoine esquissa un sourire : la solitude n'était effrayante que quand on ne savait quand elle se termine. Avec internet, il connaissait un endroit où il ne serait plus jamais seul, et où il apprendrait peu à peu à se détacher du regards des gens.

_Bretagne, le lendemain, Vendredi, 08H30 :_

« -Papa ! Téléphone! informa Jérémy en train de travaillé sur un scénario.

-Oui, oui, soupira M. Breut en revenant du garage, oui allo ? Mme. Daniel ? Bien et vous ? Vous avez l'air fatigué... Antoine ? Non, non pas chez nous pourquoi ? Comment ? Mais...vous êtes sûre ? Et vous l'avez cherché partout ? Non je suis désolé il n'est pas ici. Oui...oui bien sûr, je comprend. Oui, on vous appellera si jamais...oui...oui, bonne chance Mme. Daniel. Ce n'est rien. Au revoir.

-Papa ? Demanda David qui était descendu, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ajouta-t-il devant la mine troublé de son père.

-Apparemment Antoine aurait disparu depuis hier...

-Antoine ?! S'écria Alexis en descendant à son tour, comment ça ?

-Et bien il aurait disparu hier et il n'avait pas son portable. Ses parents ont fait le tour de ses amis mais il est introuvable. »

Links sentit son estomac se tordre. Antoine n'était pas particulièrement friand des fugues et ce n'était pas son genre de partir comme ça sans au moins avertir sa famille, même pour une blague. Et si...c'était à cause de sa dispute avec ce Benoît ou M. Scone ? Et si au final il laissait tomber ? Alexis secoua la tête, non, ce n'était pas possible. Antoine n'était pas un lâche. Mais alors pourquoi ? L'esprit du vidéaste commençait à tourner à pleins volumes, explorant toutes les pistes. Et si Antoine n'était pas parti de son plein grès ? Mais dans ce cas, qu'avait-il put se passer ? Un enlèvement par un fan psychopathe ? Un appel soudain d'un ami en danger ? Un accident ?

Préférant oublier la dernière option qui le terrifiait, Links se rendit compte qu'il était toujours en position statique au milieu des escaliers, sous le regard surprit et inquiet de son frère et de son père (d'ici à ce que l'homme enceint leur fasse un arrêt cardiaque). Il remonta dans sa chambre et saisit son portable. Après une petite conversation avec un certain homme à personnalités multiples aux yeux bleue, il appela un second numéro. Il n'eut qu'à attendre quelques sonneries pour qu'une voix féminine lui réponde.

« -Antoine ?

-Désolé de te décevoir Sandra mais c'est moi Alexis,

-Oh c'est toi Alexis, dit Sandra, qu'y a t-il ?

-Il y a qu'ensembles on va retrouver Antoine. »

_Au même moment chez Antoine environ 08H33 :_

Antoine se réveilla en sursaut et sa tête mal coiffé partit se fracasser contre la parois métallique du camion. Grognant de douleur, il se redressa avec difficulté. Il avait mal au ventre, très soif, et sentait qu'il allait dégobiller d'un moment à l'autre. Il se met debout en s'appuyant contre la parois, soufflant comme un bœuf. Il le sentait pas là, non, il fallait vraiment qu'il sorte. Soudain, Antoine réalisa quelque chose : le camion était à l'arrêt. Il se précipita pour taper contre la parois du chauffeur mais n'eut aucune réponse. Le conducteur avait dût sortir. Il couru de l'autre coté pour tenter de soulever la porte. Peine perdu. Il se laissa tomber au sol, essoufflé. Il était foutu. Ses yeux désormais habitué au noir se promenèrent avant de s'arrêter brusquement...c'était pas une poulie la-bas ? Antoine se précipita et actionna l'appareil **(désolée je ne sais pas comment fonctionne un camion ^^')**. pour son plus grand bonheur la porte bascula lentement et il sentit enfin une vent frais lui caresser le visage. Antoine se précipita hors du camion et sans trop faire attention aux alentours couru dans les premiers toilettes qu'il vit, laissant la porte du camion se refermer.

Comme un peu toutes les toilettes publique, l'hygiène de l'endroit aurait put faire fuir M. Sale des « Monsieur-Madame », mais après des heures enfermé dans le noir, Antoine s'en foutait royalement. Il en ressorti juste à temps pour voir le conducteur remonter dans le camion et partir en le laissant derrière.

« -Hé ! Cria le parisien, attendez ! »

Mais le camion avait déjà reprit l'autoroute, le laissant seul sans moyens de communications. Antoine soupira et jeta un coup d'œil aux alentours. Il se trouvait dans sur une air d'autoroute totalement inconnu. À perte de vue s'étendait des champs et quelques forêts. Une chose était sûr, il devait être bien loin de la région d'Île-de-France.

« -Bon bah je fais quoi maintenant... »

_Quelques minutes plus tôt, conversion téléphonique entre Alexis et Sandra :_

« -Donc il a disparu pile au moment où les voisins sont partis c'est ça ?

-C'est ça...pourquoi tu crois que les voisins l'ont enlevé ? Railla Sandra,

-Non, mais je pense qu'il doit-y avoir un lien, c'est la seule option. On a fait le tour de ses potes alors à moins qu'il n'ait des amis cachés, les Boulangers sont la seule piste.

-Peut-être, mais on ne peut pas les contacter pour l'instant ils sont en pleins déménagement... »

Sandra s'interrompit un instant pour boire une gorgée de café. Depuis hier elle ne cessait de se remémorer la dernière vu de son cousin. Elle était persuadée qu'elle avait oublié un détail, et ça la rendait folle. Bon sang... Antoine était revenu, ils avaient parlé, ils avaient transportés des cartons, elle avait discuté avec les Boulangers et était rentré chez son oncle et sa tante...non,non, il manquait quelque chose... Antoine était revenu, ils avaient parlé, ils avait transportés des cartons...des cartons...Antoine avait transporté un gros carton...il galérait un peu...il était allé le ranger dans le camion...dans le camion...dans le camion...le camion...

« -Le camion.

-Pardon ?

-Le camion. La dernière fois que j'ai vu Antoine, il était dans le camion de déménagement.

-Et ?

-...Je ne l'ai jamais vu ressortir. »

Ils savaient comment Antoine avait disparu.

_Retour sur Antoine, 09H14 :_

Il avait marché quelques kilomètres avant de tomber sur un village qui semblait compter peu d'habitants. Se baladant dans les rues au hasard, Antoine se rendit compte qu'il avait très faim et que la soif le tenaillait toujours. Et qu'il aurait besoin d'une bonne douche aussi. Il espérait croiser quelqu'un qui pourrait lui prêter un téléphone, mais il était encore tôt, et il n'y avait pas un chat en ce froid matin de février. Enfin si, si on excluait le chat avec la tête écrasé qui le regardait de travers. Chat qui se reposait tranquillement sur des genoux. Genoux qui étaient reliés à une paire de jambes, des pieds et à un tronc. Le tout étant complété par une paire de bras, des mains et des doigts, un cou , des épaules, un visage et des cheveux. Il y avait quelqu'un quoi...oui Antoine a laissé son cerveau dans le camion.

« -Vous êtes Antoine Daniel ? »

Faisant enfin fonctionner son cerveau, Antoine releva les yeux du chat et croisa un regard interrogateur. Assise sur une balançoire avec le chat et un chocolat chaud, une adolescente le fixait l'air surprit. Elle avait le teins pale, un visage ovale couvert de petit boutons rouge, des cheveux blond ondulés et des yeux bleue foncées cachés derrière une paire de lunettes arrondis. La fille était vêtu d'un pyjama à carreaux et d'une robe de chambre rose... Antoine tu compte la fixer encore longtemps ? Sortant (enfin) de sa torpeur, Antoine lui répondit :

« -Et bien oui c'est moi, le seul et l'unique (et le plus modeste aussi),

-Ah, fit la fille d'un air très tranquille, et vous êtes ?

-Euh...Antoine Daniel...

-Le You Tuber ?

-Non non, le charpentier...

-Vous êtes charpentier ?

-Non ! Je suis You Tuber !

-Pourquoi m'avoir dit que vous étiez charpentier alors ? Demanda la fille avec un air peiné,

-Non...mais...je...c'était une blague...

-Ah ! Sourit-elle, excusez moi, j'ai toujours eu du mal avec le second degrés ! »

Antoine soupira, pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'il tombe sur des tarés ?

_À Paris, 09H25 :_

Bip...bip...bip...bip...

Sandra ronflait. Après tant de temps à se torturer l'esprit, elle était tombée comme une masse dans sa quatrième tasse de café. Dans son rêve, elle combattait une menace qui semblait venir d'un jeu vidéo pendant qu'elle était invitée au mariage de l'Ermite Moderne, le tout dans une ville étrange composé de forme géométrique **(non ce n'est pas du vécu...si c'est du vécu, c'est déjà perturbant d'avoir des rêves what the fuck, je vous dit pas quand les You Tubers s'en mêle)**. Ce dernier ce tourna vers elle et lui dit avec la voix de sa tante :

« -Sandra je crois que ton portable sonne.

-Hein ?! »

Se réveillant brusquement, la jeune étudiante récupéra son téléphone et décrocha.

« -Sandra Innocent à l'appareille,**(oui, Sandra n'a pas le même nom de famille qu'Antoine)**

-Sandra, c'est moi Antoine, je-

-C'EST ANTOINE ! hurla la jeune femme à son propre téléphone,

-QUOI?! S'écria Mme. Daniel, où est-il ?

-ANTOINE OU ES-TU ?!

-Arrêtez de gueuler ! Je suis actuellement à Saint-Sardos **(merci, merci, MERCI à mon chéri pour m'avoir trouvé ce village parfait pour l'intrigue, j'étais totalement perdue ^^' (je pensais que le camion allait arriver du coté d'Orléans ^^'(je suis un boulet))) **dans le sud-ouest, chez une abonnée qui a bien voulu me recueillir, ajouta Antoine en jeta un regard à sa sauveuse qui faisait des câlins à son chat sans se préoccuper du reste, et toi Sandra je te retiens avec tes idées !

-Bah...comment je pouvais deviner que tu allais te faire enfermer dans le camion ?!

-Ah parce qu'en plus tu savais que j'étais dans le camion !

-Pas au début...et toi tu n'avais cas à ne pas oublier ton portable chez Mathieu !

-Ah oui...faudra que j'aille le récupérer...

-Il est déjà venu te le rapporter. Il sera très content de savoir que tu vas bien.

-Ah parce qu'en plus Mathieu est au courant ?!

-Mais tout le monde est au courant Antoine ! Nous nous faisions un sang d'encre !

-Ah... »

Antoine n'aimait pas trop inquiéter son entourage.

« -Et vous avez pas prévenu mes abonnées aussi tant que vous y êtes, railla t-il pour masquer sa gêne,

-Très drôle Antoine Daniel, je te laisse, ta mère veut te parler. T'inquiète, on va faire nôtre possible pour venir te chercher.

-Si tu es de la parti ça m'inquiète.

-Antoinnnneeeeeeee soit pas méchant avec moi répondit la voix boudeuse de sa cousine avant de lui raccrocher au nez. Pour le rappeler quelques secondes plus tard.

-J'avais oublier que ta mère voulait te parler...

-Antoine, demanda la voix affolé de Mme. Daniel, tu vas bien mon lapin ?

-Oui maman...

-Parfait. Parce que quand tu rentrera je te tuerais.

-...euh... »

Et sa mère lui raccrocha au nez. Bon sang, pourvu que sa colère retombe d'ici qu'il soit rentré. Il sentit un truc froid descendre derrière ses oreilles et sur le sommet de son crâne.

« -Qu'est ce qu-

-Ta mère t'a appelé « lapin » je l'ai entendu, expliqua la jeune fille, je te donne juste les oreilles qui vont avec. »

Elle lui fit un sourire si angélique qu'Antoine ne put déterminé si elle était sincère ou si elle se foutait de sa gueule. Préférant remettre ce débat à plus tard, il se contenta de lui demander :

« -Ça te dérange si j'appelle une autre personne ? »

_En Bretagne, 09H32 :_

Contrairement à Sandra, Links était bien réveillé et à défaut de pouvoir retrouver Antoine, il continuais à chercher un nouveau médecin. Ce fut Charlotte qui lui annonça qu'il avait un coup de fil. Attrapant le fixe que lui tendait sa belle-sœur, il entendit une voix qui le fit frissonner.

« -Alexis ?

-Antoine !

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui mais c'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question, où avait-tu disparu ?!

-Je suis à Saint-Sardos...

-...où ?

-Saint-Sardos, dans le sud-ouest.

-Une superficie de 26,56 km2, ajouta la fille qui passait par là, croyant peut-être que c'était une info utile,

-Euh oui...bref je vais bien, je suis juste un peu fatigué.

-Je vois...

-Là quelqu'un a accepté de me prêter un téléphone, et j'ai prévenu ma famille, ils vont me récupérer.

-Tu ne peut pas rentrer par le train ou autre ?

-Je n'ai pas d'argent, rigola Antoine, et de toute façon je doute que mes parents me laissent faire un pas de plus sans leurs autorisation !

-Tu m'étonne ! On était tous très inquiet !

-Toi aussi ?

-...oui... Antoine pendant un moment j'ai même cru que tu avait eu un acc-

-Calme toi Alexis, dit doucement Antoine, heureusement je vais très bien et je rentre bientôt.

-Oui...il y a quelque chose que je peut faire ?

-Non, je préfère que tu reste en Bretagne, inutile de te fatiguer.

-...Antoine ?

-Oui ?

-Non rien rentre bien Antoine.

-Salut, Alexis. »

Et le parisien raccrocha. Alexis reposa le combiné, songeur.

« -Pourquoi cherche tu un nouveau médecin ?

-Hein ? »

Pendant qu'il parlait, Charlotte était parti regarder par dessus son épaule les papiers dispersés sur son bureau.

« -C'est...compliqué...

-Ça tombe bien, répliqua la jolie brune en s'asseyant sur le lit, j'ai tout mon temps. »

Links soupira, était-ce vraiment utile de lutter ? Quand Charlotte voulait savoir quelque chose, elle finissait toujours par le savoir. Il lui raconta donc l'histoire. En partit seulement, Charlotte était peut-être persuasive, mais elle ne faisait pas encore carrière dans la voyance.

« -Je vois, dit la jeune femme, c'est une situation compliqué. C'est vrai que c'est pas cool pour Antoine ce style de situation mais tu es sûr que ça en vaut vraiment la peine ? Après la naissance du bébé, M. Scone vous laissera tranquille, et tu en es au 7ème mois après tout.

-Je sais, je sais, mais...comment t'expliquer ? Dans ma tête, je refuse qu'Antoine puisse souffrir à cause de moi, je veux dire depuis le début il me soutien, je ne veux pas être une charge pour lui. »

Charlotte eu un air indéchiffrable et sembla réfléchir un moment.

« -Qu'est ce que tu ressens exactement pour lui ?

-Comment ça ? Demanda Alexis en fronçant les sourcilles,

-Qu'est ce que tu ressens quand tu es avec lui ? Je sais pas comment le dire mieux, elle est française ma phrase.

-Non, une vraie question se fait avec une inversion du sujet et du verb-

-Alexis tu m'as très bien comprise.

-Oui, oui. Et bien je ne sais pas, je me sens bien avec lui, c'est tout. »

Charlotte fronça à son tour les sourcilles, ce n'était pas exactement ce qu'elle attendait., ce qu'Alexis vit.

« -Que voulais-tu que je te dise exactement ? Que c'était le grand amour, que j'étais sur le point de me fiancer avec Antoine, et que j'allais me précipiter pour le retrouver ? Charlotte, quand on est amoureux, on ne laisse pas reposer ses sentiments sur du vent. Or là c'est le cas.

-Je sais, dit Charlotte en se reforgeant, je suis en couple moi aussi. »

Pendant un moment Links ne sut plus quoi dire.

« -Je ne prétend pas être une experte en amour, continua Charlotte qui regardait à présent dans le vide, ce serais vraiment prétentieux de ma part. David et moi on s'est rencontrer par hasard, et je me dit souvent que si on est ensemble, c'est parce qu'il est le seul à supporter mon mauvais caractère.

-Le contraire est aussi un peu vrai, dit Links en rigolant,

-Peut-être, rie à son tour Chachou, mais il est humble, gentil, drôle, et c'est pour ça que je l'aime.

-Quel est ton plan Charlotte ? Interrogea Alexis,

-Te prouver que tu aime Antoine. Parce que je pense que c'est le cas. »

Alexis plongea ses yeux gris dans ceux noisettes de sa belle-sœur.

« -Tu te trompe. »

_Il y a quelques années, à Paris :_

_« -Prêt pour le Japan Expo ? Demanda David tandis qu'ils entraient dans le grand bâtiment,_

_-Prêt !_

_-Ça ne te stresse pas un peu d'avoir à intervenir en plein milieu de la conférence de Mathieu Sommet avec Antoine Daniel ? Demanda Charlotte_

_-Non, sourit Links, confiant, j'ai déjà parler à Mathieu sur internet, c'est quelqu'un de très sympa ! Par contre c'est vrai que je n'ai jamais beaucoup parlé à Antoine Daniel, mais je suis sûr que ça va bien se passer... »_

_Durant la Japan Expo, tous se passa à l'habituel, les abonnés qu'il rencontrait, les cadeaux (parfois très spéciaux) qu'il recevait, les cosplays, ect, ect..._

_Puis vint la fameuse conférence de Mathieu. Pendant que le pauvre schizophrène stressait à mort, lui qui avait été si confiant toute la journée, Links s'approcha du fameux Antoine Daniel dont tous le monde lui parlaient et avec qui il n'avait pas encore eu le temps de discuter. Il était grand avec ses cheveux en pétard, plus grand que lui même (et que Mathieu mais ça ce n'était pas la surprise du siècle __**(sérieux Mathieu, même moi je te dépasse ! Bon de trois centimètres mais je te dépasse quand même!)**__) et regardait nonchalamment autour de lui._

_« -Salut ! Dit Alexis,_

_-Salut, répondit Antoine avec un sourire, alors prêt à voler la vedette au nabot là-bas ?_

_-Ha,le pauvre si il t'entendait !_

_-Sauf qu'il ne m'entend pas, donc le problème est réglé !_

_-C'est vrai qu'il est petit en plus..._

_-Hey vous deux ! Intervint le « nabot », j'y vais, vous avez intérêt à vous souvenir de vos répliques ! Et ne faites pas les crétins !_

_-Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me donne des ordres Mathieu, commença Alexis avec un petit sourire en coin,_

_-Pareil, compléta Antoine qui semblait décidé à faire chier Mathieu, ça me donne l'irrésistible envie de faire exactement le contraire de ce qu'on me dit !_

_-Arrêter les gars ! Marmonna Mathieu, si ça ce trouve les abonnés ne vont même pas venir et-_

_-Mais oui, mais oui, dit Alexis en levant les yeux au ciel, je suis sûr qu'ils vont adorés...et maintenant file d'ici gamin et va te faire acclamé par ton public !_

_-Et dire que c'est moi le plus âgé, sourit Mathieu avant de s'en aller,_

_-Mais que veut-tu lui, cria Antoine pendant que le présentateur d'SLG leurs tournait le dos, je n'ai jamais été doué pour respecter les règles ! »_

_Le schizophrène ne répond rien. Alexis jeta un coup d'œil à son acolyte. Il paraissait vraiment détendu, le genre de personne à faire ce qu'il voulait, avec un petit coté rebelle. Antoine surprit son regard et lui sourit._

_« -Au faite il paraît que tu aime « Docteur Who » ?_

_-Ouais pourquoi ? Toi aussi ?_

_-Ouais ! »_

_Les deux vidéaste engagèrent donc une conversation passionné entre fans, si passionné qu'ils faillirent oublier Mathieu. Antoine se précipita sur scène au dernier moment. Links arriva juste après, légèrement essoufflé puisqu'il était supposé avoir tout juste échappé à des zombis. Mais aussi parce qu'il avait couru dans les coulisses. Il était d'ailleurs partit si vite qu'il avait carrément oublié son micro. Heureusement Antoine lui prêta gracieusement le sien. Tentant de répondre sa respiration, il fit face au public. Bon sang, c'est vrai qu'il y avait de quoi stresser, le public d'SLG était énorme ! Il parvint cependant à dire son texte correctement et repartit en coulisse accompagné du grand dadais aux cheveux de psychopathe, toujours aussi essoufflé. _

_« -Ça va aller ? Lui demanda Antoine,_

_-Oui, oui, répondit le breton,priant pour qu'une crise d'asthme ne vienne pas lui gâcher la journée,_

_-Si tu le dit, dit Antoine légèrement sceptique avant de prendre une cigarette, tu fume ? Ajouta-t-il_

_-Non..._

_-Bon ok, à tout' j'vais fumer moi dit le parisien en s'éloignant. »_

_Links resta là les bras un peu ballant. Pour une raison idiote, il se sentait un peu con et bizarrement triste. Se secouant, il partit à la recherche de ses frères et de Charlotte, un peu songeur. Cet Antoine Daniel semblait tout de même avoir un caractère bien éloigné du sien. Cependant il était plutôt chaleureux._

Il s'était longtemps demandé pourquoi il s'était sentit aussi déçu de voir Antoine partir si vite. Puis il avait fini par oublier, parce qu'il n'était pas nécessaire de rester bloqué sur ce genre de détails. Mais à force de penser, à Antoine, à combien il lui manquait, il fini par comprendre. L'amour était une drogue, et il y était tombé de nouveau. Mais...

« -Il est un soleil, dit Alexis à Charlotte, sortant enfin de ses souvenirs, mais un soleil trop loin, ajouta-t-il d'un air triste. »

Links n'avait pas sa place au soleil...

_À Saint-Sardos :_

La jeune fille posa une tasse de thé fumante au moment où Antoine reposa le combiné.

« -Merci, dit Antoine avec reconnaissance, je ne te dérangerais pas longtemps tu sais...

-Oh mais tu peut rester jusqu'à ce que tes amis viennent, ça ne nous dérange pas Serpillière et moi,

-Serpi... ?

-Le chat.

-Ah oui...bien sûr...mais euh je ne sais pas si tes parents accepterons de me laisser squatter chez vous...

-Mes parents ne sont pas prêt de rentrer, tu peux rester autant que tu le veut. »

Antoine réfléchit un instant en fixant sa tasse.

« -Aujourd'hui on est...

-Vendredi

-Ah...mais attend tu n'as pas cours ?!

-J'ai la varicelle, expliqua-t-elle en désignant ses boutons,

-Ah oui, forcément. Tu ne l'avais jamais eu ?

-Bah non, on attrape pas forcément la varicelle en maternelle. Il y certains adultes qui ne l'ont jamais eu même. Par exemple tu peut l'avoir à quatre, six ou trente-six ans. Il se peut même qu'ils soient dans la même pièce. Il se peut même que celle de six ans et celui de trente-six en veuille un peu à celle de quatre parce que c'est elle qui leurs a amener la varicelle.

-Ok...bon peu importe, tu ne m'as pas dit ton nom je crois...

-Je m'appelle Pauline et je chausse du trente-six.

-C'est une habitude chez toi de donné des informations aléatoires comme ça ?

-De quoi tu parle ?

-...laisse tomber. »

Pauline s'assit en face d'Antoine et crois ses mains sous son menton, le fixant avec un grand sourire.

« -Donc..., continua Antoine un peu perdu, puisque nous n'avons rien à faire et si on parlait un peu ? Tu as des frères et sœurs ?

-Non et toi ?

-Non. Et tu as quelle age ?

-Quinze ans. Je suis en seconde. Et toi ?

-Vingt-cinq ans et tu aime faire quoi dans la vie ?

-Courir sous la pluie.

-Euh...à part ça ?

-_I like trains _»

Antoine sourit à la référence. Cette attente forcé ne sera peut-être pas si terrible que ça...

_À Paris, 10H00 :_

« -C'est très gentil à toi d'accompagner Sandra, Mathieu.

-Ce n'est rien Mme. Daniel. Vous et vôtre mari travaillez et Sandra ne peut pas traverser une partie de la France seul.

-C'est vrais. Tu es prête ma chérie ? ajouta Mme. Daniel à sa nièce qui venait de réapparaître avec un sac-à-dos,

-Oui ! Salut Mathieu, merci de m'accompagner ! Tu conduit le premier ou c'est moi qui m'y colle ?

-Je passe mon tour si ça ne te dérange pas.

-Ça marche !

-Soyez prudent, dit Mme. Daniel, je ne veux pas une autre disparition. »

Les deux jeunes adultes promirent de faire attention et prirent tous les deux la route.

« -Alors ? Pas trop difficile d'être une star ? Demanda Sandra tandis qu'ils atteignaient l'autoroute

-Je ne me considère pas vraiment comme une star, répondit Mathieu en riant, mais le faite d'avoir une certaine renommée à des avantages comme des inconvénients.

-Comme quoi ?

-Bah le faite que je peut recevoir des messages incroyablement gentil, comme des messages qui me demande d'aller crever la bouche ouverte dans la rue (et de rendre l'argent aux abonnées)

-Ils vous ont brisé le cœur plus d'une fois heureusement ils vous reste l'alcool pour oublier ! Dit Sandra d'un air théâtral. »

Mathieu l'a regarda un instant avant de comprendre.

« -Pas mal la référence ! Tu as apprit toutes nos vidéos par cœur ? **(et vous ? Vous avez trouvez la référence?)**

-Si seulement je connaissais mes contrôles aussi bien que vos vidéos...**(avouez ! On s'est TOUS dit ça un jour ^^!)**

-Antoine ne m'as pas dit quelles études tu faisait,

-Je suis un double cursus en allemand/français à la fac.

-Et pour faire quoi ?

-Je ne sais pas... »

Mathieu la regarda un instant. Il eu l'impression de se revoir lui quelques années plus tôt, errant de formations en formations sans trop savoir quoi faire de sa vie. Coincé dans un monde aux règles inadaptés à son univers.

« -Tu as une petite idée de ce que tu veux faire comme métier ?

-Franchement non...,avoua Sandra en regardant dans le vague, parfois j'aimerais bien être à vôtre place ! Mais sur internet, je ne suis bonne qu'à regarder les vidéos ! Mais parlons plutôt de toi !

-De moi ? S'étonna Mathieu,

-Oui ! J'ai beau être la cousine d'Antoine, j'ai toujours était super curieuse sur la vie des autres You Tubers-pardon vidéastes ! À quoi ressemble un tournage d'SLG par exemple, comment tu trouve tes idées, comment tu bosse avec Alexis, est-ce que tous les You Tubers s'entendent bien où est ce qu'il y a des clans, où-

-Tu n'aura qu'à à passer un de ses jours, rit Mathieu face à l'enthousiasme de la jeune femme, je te montrerait comment je travaille gamine, ajouta-t-il avec la voix du Patron. »

Sandra sourit simplement avant de déclarer.

« -Mon personnage préféré d'SLG, c'est le Hippie... »

_Bretagne, 16H30 :_

« -David ! Cria Mme. Breut à son fils, vient débarrasser la table du goûter !

-Pourquoi moi ? Demanda le jeune homme,

-Parce que Jérémy travaille, Alexis doit se reposer, Charlotte range déjà la cuisine et parce que je suis ta mère ! M. Scone doit arriver pour examiner Alexis d'une minute à l'autre et j'aimerais que la maison soit un minimum propre quand il sera là !

-D'accord, d'accord, marmonna le cadet en s'activant,

-Est-ce que Mathieu et Sandra ont appelé ? Demanda Alexis en entrant dans la salle à manger,

-Non pourquoi ?

-C'est étrange...ils m'avaient promis de m'appeler souvent pour me dire où ils sont...

-Je ne sais pas mon chéri, dit Mme. Breut, tu n'as qu'à à les appeler toi pour voir... »

Suivant le conseil de sa mère, Links saisit le fixe et composa le numéros de Sandra. Aucune tonalité. Inquiet, il composa celui du schizophrène. Une tonalité...deux tonalités...trois tona-

« -ENFIN ! Hurla la voix de Mathieu,

-Euh tout vas bien ? Demanda Alexis

-Oh oui tout vas très bien mon cher Alexis, il fait un froid d'enfer, on a mal partout, le réseaux saute une fois sur deux,le portable de Sandra est cassé en deux, la voiture de la mère d'Antoine est bousillé, ET ON EST COMPLETEMENT PAUMES ! »

De ce qu'Alexis pouvait entendre, le vidéaste était très en colère. Il pouvait aussi entendre en fond Sandra qui se lamentait.

« -Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Demanda Alexis,

-Il se passe, répondit Mathieu en se calmant un peu, que la route est verglacé et qu'on a eu un accident. Et comme je te l'ai dit le portable de Sandra est foutu et le miens n'a plus de crédit...

-Mais vous allez bien ?

-Oui, on s'en est heureusement tiré qu'avec quelques coupures, mais la voiture,elle, a prit chère. ET TOUS CA POUR ALLER RECUPERER CE CONARD QUI A EU LA BONNE IDEE DE SE PERDRE DANS LE SUD DE LA FRANCE !

-Mais ou êtes vous ?

-Du coté de Limoge je crois...en tout cas c'était ce qu'indiquait le GPS avant qu'il se casse lui aussi, dit Sandra en piquant le portable de Mathieu, Alexis, je ne sais pas comment on va récupérer Antoine, on ne peut même pas appeler une dépanneuse ! »

Dans la tête d'Alexis, tout bouillonnait. Mathieu et Sandra était totalement bloqués, la voiture ne semblait visiblement plus en état de marche, et ils n'avaient aucun moyens de communiquer avec le monde extérieur. Antoine n'aurait probablement pas le réflexe d'appeler Mathieu si il n'était pas au courant que ce dernier accompagnait sa cousine, et les Daniel n'avaient pas forcément le portable de Mathieu...Alexis se mit à repenser aux paroles de Charlotte à propos d'Antoine, à ce qu'il s'était dit lui même le concernant. La fan girl et le schizophrène ne pourront jamais venir le chercher...

_Il est un soleil...mais un soleil trop loin..._et si... _il n'avait pas sa place au soleil_...peut-être, mais qui l'interdisait de changer de place ? Et si il le rejoignait, ce soleil ?

« -Alexis ? »

Mais Links lui raccrocha au nez

« -David ! S'écria t-il à son frère qui repartait dans sa chambre, j'ai besoin de toi ! »

Quelques minutes plus tard, la fratrie dévala les escaliers sous le regard surprit de leurs parents.

« -Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ? Demanda M. Breut,

-Sandra et Mathieu ont eu un accident et sont complètement bloqués, on part les chercher et retrouve Antoine, expliqua Jérémy en aidant Alexis à enfiler son quatorzième manteau **(parce que oui le costume de Laponie est de retour...quoi vous croyez vraiment qu'il allait se balader comme ça, tranquille ? Et ben bravo, rappeler moi de ne pas vous appelez pour élaborer un plan ! D'ailleurs rappelez moi de ne pas m'appeler non plus!)**,

-Attend quoi ? S'exclama M. Breut, vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça d'un coup, Alexis ! C'est toi qui a eu cette idée stupide ?

-je ne voit pas ce quelle a de stupide mon idée...

-Mais enfin Alexis, intervint sa mère, tu ne peut pas partir brusquement comme ça, laisse au moins ton père ou moi y aller à ta place ! »

Alexis fit un volte-face.

« -Il y a eu une époque où Antoine s'est précipité sur la route sans penser aux conséquences juste parce que j'avais besoin de lui. Je ne fait que lui rendre la pareil. Et puis ce n'est pas un voyage en voiture qui va m'achever...

-Oui mais de toute façon il y a-

-Où allez vous comme ça M. Breut ? Fit une voix froide qu'Alexis reconnu bien.

-M. Scone...je suis désolé mais il va falloir revenir un autre jour, là j'ai une urgence...

-Je suis navré, mais vôtre urgence attendra, vôtre santé est plus importante...

-Désolé, dit Alexis d'un ton déterminé, mais j'ai des proches qui ont besoin de moi.

-Est-ce que par « proches » vous entendez M. Daniel ?

Alexis fronça les sourcilles.

-Peut-être...pourquoi ?

-Où allez vous ?

-Chercher quelqu'un.

-M. Breut les voyages sont-

-N'allez pas me faire croire qu'ils sont si nocif que ça. »

Entre les deux hommes régnait à présent une tension. Les autres spectateurs s'étaient prudemment éloigné.

« -Vous allez chercher M. Daniel ?

-Ça ce pourrait.

-M. Breut, de mon humble avis, il n'en vaut pas la peine. Si M. Daniel a fuit, alors il n'est pas digne d'être père, et il ne mérite pas que l'on lui coure après.

-Antoine n'a pas fuit.

-M. Breut, pourquoi allez le chercher ? Depuis le début il a une mauvaise influence, après tout, c'est à cause de lui si vous êtes enceint. Vous ne devez plus le revoir. »

_Si il y a bien une chose que je déteste, c'est qu'on me donne des ordres._

« -Qui êtes vous pour me dire avec qui je doit être ? Antoine n'est pas coupable de quoi que ce soit, pas plus qu'il n'a une mauvaise influence sur moi ou qu'il est un lâche. Mais vous savez quoi ? Je refuse que mon médecin accuse ainsi un de mes proches. Vous êtes congédié.

-Pardon ? Fit le médecin, abasourdit

-Parfaitement, dit Alexis, et maintenant les autres, on y va.

-Attendez ! Cria le médecin tandis que les trois frère et Charlotte se précipitèrent vers la voiture, je ne peut pas vous laissez sans surveillance au nom de ma conscience médicale !

-Et bien on trouvera un remplaçant, répliqua simplement le You Tuber,

-Alexis, dit M. Scone en lui attrapant le bras, soyez raisonnable. M. Daniel n'en vaut pas la peine, et vous qui venez d'une famille respectable vous ne pouvez-

-Vous vous trompez sur ce qui est bon pour moi docteur, répliqua l'homme enceint en se dégageant sèchement. »

Jérémy mit le contact et démarra. La voiture sortit en trombe de la cour, mais à peine eu t-elle le temps de sortir de la rue que quelqu'un les rattrapa.

« -Excusez moi vous êtes Linksthesun ?

-Oh non...bon excuse nous mec mais là on doit vraiment-

-Allez chercher Antoine non ? Compléta le garçon »

Le reste de la voiture lui lança un regard surprit.

« -C'est M. et Mme. Daniel qui m'ont prévenu qu'Antoine avait disparu, j'ai alors pensé qu'Antoine était peut-être ici, alors j'ai mené ma petite enquête pour retrouver ta maison

-Désolé de te décevoir mais Antoine est dans le sud-ouest de la France,

-QUOI ?! Mais qu'est ce qu'il fout là ?

-C'est une longue histoire, dit Alexis, t'as l'air plutôt bien au courants des événements...

-Je suis plutôt proche d'Antoine, alors oui je suis au courant de ton état, dit le garçon en laissant couler son regard vers le ventre d'Alexis,

-Ça te dit de monter avec nous ? Demanda Charlotte,

-Ok ! De toute façon j'étais là pour retrouver Antoine à la base..., dit le garçon en montant dans la voiture qui redémarra au quart de tour.

-Au faite tu t'appelle comment ?

-Rémy... »

_Saint-Sardos, 19H30 :_

« -Tes parents n'arrivent jamais ? Demanda Antoine tandis que Pauline mettait la table,

-Oh non crois moi ils ne mangeront pas ici ce soir, répliqua la petite blonde, tu pourra dormir dans la chambre d'amis, et après manger, on jouera à 1,2,3 soleil.

-Jouer à 1,2,3 soleil la nuit ? Drôle de concept...

-Pas tant que ça...mais auparavant Serpillière pense que tu devrais prendre un bain !

-Okayyy...(tout va bien!)

-Au faite, tu ne m'as pas dit comment tu était arrivé ici

-C'est une drôle d'histoire...disons que je me suis fait enfermer sans le vouloir dans un camion qui m'a conduit jusqu'ici.

-Je vois...tu te fait souvent enfermer dans des camions comme ça ?

-Euh non.

-Ah, parce que ça aurait put expliquer pourquoi tu es si peu présent sur internet en ce moment...beaucoup de gens t'en veulent tu sais ?

-Je sais merci, dit Antoine, amer, je vois ça à chaque fois que j'allume mon ordi.

-Alors pourquoi tu ne sort pas de vidéos ?

-Premièrement parce que je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir sur mon travail. Secondement parce qu'une vidéo est plus dure à sortir que semble le penser beaucoup de gens. Et enfin, disons que j'ai été un peu occupé ces derniers mois...

-Tu as des problèmes ? Demanda Pauline,

-Pas exactement des problèmes, enfin...ces derniers jours j'ai pas mal eu à penser... »

Comme par exemple pourquoi il ne comprenait plus ce qu'il ressentait pour Alexis ? En entendant Pauline sortir de la pièce, Antoine se prit la tête et ferma les yeux. Pourquoi son cœur déconnait-il ? Il savait pertinemment qu'Alexis ne l'aimait pas. Mais et lui ? Pourquoi soudainement son cœur et son corps refusait de l'écouter ? Soudainement ? Pas si sûr que ça...c'était lui qui avait insister auprès d'Alexis pour que ce soit lui qui le ramène chez lui après l'enterrement de sa tante. C'était lui qui avait tenu absolument à être là pour la première visite de M. Scone. C'était lui qui avait presque fait exprès d'oublier son portable, juste pour revenir voir Alexis. C'était lui qui était venu le voir lors de la fameuse soirée chez Kriss.

« -Dit, dit-il au chat qui se toilettait devant lui, comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ?

-Il y a plusieurs manières, fit une voix derrière lui.

Pauline était revenu de la cuisine, portant un saladier.

-Tu aurais put me dire que tu cuisinais, je t'aurait aidé, s'écria Antoine en se levant brusquement

-J'ai juste fait réchauffer les restes, expliqua l'adolescente en posant le plat sur la table et en s'asseyant.

Pendant quelques minutes Antoine et Pauline mangèrent ensemble sans un mot.

-Donc tu veux savoir comment on sait quand on aime quelqu'un ? Interrogea la blonde,

-Oublie ça...

-Je ne suis jamais tombé amoureuse, confia Pauline sans se préoccuper de la remarque d'Antoine, mais j'ai déjà vu des gens amoureux comme mes parents...

-Tu m'en voit ravi...

-Oui, continua Pauline, l'air rêveur, c'est très beau de voir l'amour dans les yeux, de voir qu'ils sont prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour l'autre. C'est ce que tu ressens pour cette personne ?

-Je...je ne sais pas...

-Hum...il va falloir te poser les bonnes questions...qu'est ce que tu apprécie chez cette personne ?

-Écoute je suis sûr que-

-Ça ne te coûte rien d'essayer !

-Bon, bon , soupira Antoine en capitulant. »

C'est vrai, qu'est ce qui pouvait bien lui plaire chez Alexis ?

« -Je pense que c'est sa gentillesse. Il a coté un peu gamin, presque innocent, quand il rigole tout seul à ses blagues de merde par exemple. Il est pas con pour autant, il est même du genre plutôt cultivé. C'est une personne simple et vraiment très sympathique. Le genre de personne sur qui on peut compter »

Antoine avait parlé sans même réfléchir, laissant les mots couler comme il le faisait rarement. Il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait dit « il », indiquant déjà bien des choses. En jetant en regard à Pauline, il eu l'impression qu'elle essayait de l'analyser.

« -Et qu'est ce que tu déteste chez lui ? Demanda Pauline,

-Son coté têtu, marmonna Antoine en se souvenant de sa dernière discussion dans la voiture avec Links »

_Quelque part dans la France, tard dans la nuit :_

« -Ma-ma-mathieu ?

-O-oui quoi S-Sandra ?

-J-je crois que je ne sens plus un seul membre de mon c-corps...

-En même temps quel c-con de Linksthesun, il nous a littéralement abandonné !

-Il s'est peut-être évanouis sous le choc ?

-Bah voyons ! Cet enfoiré nous a tout de même bien laisser dans la merde !

-Tant d'amour envers moi Sommet, je suis comblé !

-ALEXIS ! S'écrièrent les deux malheureux rescapés d'une seule voix en se retournant,

-Mais...mais tu es venu ? Demanda, un peu stupidement, Sandra,

-Non Sandra je suis en réalité la réincarnation de ton professeur de mathématiques et je suis venu te punir pour avoir dit que 7 fois 7 était égale à 28, dit Links avec une voix faussement ténébreuse,

-Noon pas le prof de math, dit Sandra de manière exagéré, attends une seconde...Antoine a osé te raconter cette histoire ! Mais je vais le-

-Content de te voir vieux, dit Mathieu, coupant ainsi la tirade pleine d'amour que Sandra destinait à son cousin.

-Venez vous deux, dit David, vous êtes complètement gelés ! »

Les deux infortunés se précipitèrent dans le véhicule où on leurs passa des couvertures. Heureusement, les Breut possédaient une grande voiture à sept places, permettant ainsi à tout le monde d'avoir un siège.

« -Hey mais je te reconnais toi, dit Mathieu à Rémy, t'était pas à une fête d'Antoine par hasard ?

-Si, se réjouit le jeune homme, tu t'es souvenus de moi ?

-Tu avais fait un quasi coma éthylique sur le parquet...

-Exact ! Même que j'avais vomi sur le-

-Merci ! Coupa Charlotte, mais on s'occupera de vos exploits de beuveries plus tard, pour l'instant allons chercher Antoine !

-Tu dit ça, mais je te signale que c'est justement grâce à ce genre « d'exploits de beuveries » qu'une vie grandit dans le corps de Links, fit remarquer Mathieu tandis que la voiture repartait. »

_Pendant ce temps là, à Saint-Sardos :_

Antoine, enfin lavé, s'assit sur le lit de la chambre d'amis de Pauline, qui lui avait à maintes reprises assuré qu'il ne la dérangeait pas. Le vidéaste commençait quand même à se poser de sérieuses questions sur l'absence des parents de la jeune demoiselle, mais il n'avait pas osé trop l'embêter avec ça...d'ailleurs si ça se trouve c'était elle qui avait fait disparaître ses parents et il était en train de crécher chez une meurtrière ! Antoine se passa la main sur le visage et soupira, il commençait à dire n'importe quoi... Jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours, il chercha de quoi s'occuper puisque visiblement, il n'avait pas sommeille. Son regard tomba sur son mp3 en train de recharger, grâce au chargeur généreusement prêté par la maîtresse des lieux. Le débranchant, il mit ses écouteurs et chercha une chanson qui pourrait l'occuper un peu. Fouillant dans ses plus anciennes chansons, il tomba sur une qui lui fit hausser un sourcille. Si Antoine n'avait jamais vu les points cultures avant de parler à Mathieu, il connaissait pourtant le chaîne de Linksthesun. Pour ses chansons. Et il avait complètement oublié qu'un jour de pluie, bien avant de commencer What The Cut ,en janvier 2011 **(j'étais où moi déjà en 2011 ?...au collège ? La vache, que le temps passe vite quand même!)**, il avait enregistré une chanson de son collègue à l'aide d'un petit magnétophone, puis transmit sur son mp3. Antoine soupira doucement en se souvenant des paroles de la chanson. Une chanson triste sur l'amour. Links pensait-il toujours ce qu'il avait chanté ce jour là ? Prit d'une inspiration, Antoine ouvrit la bouche et se mit à fredonner.

_Combien de prières vais-je devoir adresser_

_Avant que ton visage laisse en paix mes souvenirs_

_Combien de théories sur mes sentiments vas-tu me laisser échafauder _

_Avant de détruire d'un simple soupire_

_Pourquoi mon cœur s'emballe-t-il au point d'exploser ses veines_

_Pour un homme qui n'est pas supposé être celui que j'aime_

_Pourquoi quand tu n'es pas là la vie me semble plus_ _terne _

_Pourquoi faut-il que ton sourire me fasse tourner la tête**(échec de rimes!)**_

_C'est pas ma faute si je ne sais plus qui je suis_

_Je devrais peut-être t'oublier mais ça me sonne comme un interdit_

_Je voudrais tant faire ton bonheur même si je ne suis qu'un bon à rien_

_A l'heure où vouloir être heureux est marginal, mon rêve c'est de réaliser les tiens_

_Je n'ai pas grand chose pour plaire mais pour toi je serais prêt_

_A changer le monde plusieurs fois jusqu'à trouver un qui te plaît_

_Alors ainsi soit-il tu me rend fou mais tu n'es coupable d'aucune erreur_

_Mes sentiments...me font peur...Mes sentiments...me font peur._

_Pourquoi le simple fait de te voir sourire_

_Et devenu mon plus beau présent_

_Je ne veux plus qu'on porte de masque à présent_

_Je ferais tout pour un simple rire_

_Pourquoi chaque instant où je te quitte mon cœur s'arrache_

_Pourquoi à coté de toi j'ai l'impression de faire tâche_

_Pourquoi à chaque fois qu'on se parle j'ai peur de faire une erreur_

_Pourquoi ne puis-je plus nous imaginer comme amis ou frères de cœur_

_C'est pas ma faute si je ne cesse de penser à toi_

_Je devrais peut-être me faire soigner mais non je ne veux pas_

_Et quand je pense à ta voix je crois avoir à faire à un mirage_

_Et mes sentiments pour toi m'interdisent de rester sage_

_Ce n'est pas en faisait l'autruche que je pourrais t'oublier_

_Je ne peux te laisser partir je ne peux pas t'abandonner_

_Alors ainsi soit-il je ne veux pas nié, je ne suis pas un menteur_

_Mes sentiments...me plongent dans une torpeur...Mes sentiments...me plongent dans une torpeur_

_Combien de jours vont devoir s'écouler pour que je sache ce que je ressens pour toi_

_Combien d'amis vais-je refuser d'écouter avant de réaliser que c'est moi que je n'écoute pas_

_Pourquoi nous imaginer ensemble me rend un peu nerveux_

_Pourquoi ai-je si peur de voir un jour de la haine dans tes yeux_

_Pourquoi je refuse de t'imaginer avec une autre femme_

_Pourquoi faut-il que pour un simple sentiment je me damne_

_C'est pas ma faute si je ne peux m'empêcher d'y croire_

_C'est con de vouloir connaître le futur mais je donnerais tout pour une Delorean_

_Je sais bien que tout le monde s'en fout, je sais mes tourments ne vous intéresse pas_

_Je sais aussi que cette chanson, il ne l'entendra même pas_

_Me voilà seul avec mes pensées pour réfléchir_

_Pour seul arme contre la confusion des mots qui ne cesse de me fuir_

_Alors ainsi soit-il j'en ai assez de penser à nous deux_

_Mes sentiments...sont-ils si précieux...Mes sentiments...sont-ils si précieux_

_Combien de personnes vais-je devoir interroger avant d'avoir une réponse_

_Combien de fois je vais chasser ton souvenir pour qu'il revienne et m'enfonce_

_La litanie de mon cœur me met au supplice_

_Et ton regard parvient à guérir toutes es cicatrices_

_Suis-je donc dans un rêve où je ne peut me réveiller_

_Pourquoi sans ta présence j'ai tant de mal à me lever_

_C'est pas ma faute si j'ai si peur que nôtre amitié soit fini_

_Je devrais peut-être t'oublier mais ça me sonne comme un interdit_

_Y a tellement de choses que je ne comprend pas et c'est ensemble que j'aimerais qu'on apprenne_

_J'ai si peur si tu savais qu'on passe de l'amour à la haine_

_Je sais qu'y a aucun espoir pourtant je ne peut m'empêcher d'y songer_

_Tant que tu n'as pas dit non je me surprend encore à rêver_

_Alors ainsi soit-il l'Amour me sentir vivant_

_Et mes sentiments..._

_C'est pas ma faute si je ne peux oublier ton sourire_

_Je devrais peut-être t'oublier mais ça me sonne comme un interdit_

_Y a tellement de choses que je ne comprend pas et c'est ensembles que je voudrais qu'on apprenne_

_J'ai si peur si tu savais qu'on passe de l'amitié à la haine_

_Je sais qu'y a aucun espoir pourtant je ne peux m'empêcher de songer_

_Tant que tu n'auras pas dit non je me surprend encore à rêver_

_Alors ainsi soit-il l'Amour me rend vivant_

_Et mes sentiments...me rendent heureux_

_Mes sentiments me rendent heureux._

« -Je crois que tu sais parfaitement si tu l'aime ou pas, dit Pauline en rentrant dans la chambre,

-Tu ne dors toujours pas toi, constata simplement Antoine, à ton âge quand même...

-J'ai quinze ans tu sais ?

-Bon...bon...

-Et...je peux rester ?

Antoine sourit.

-Aller viens là... »

La jeune fille s'assit à coté de lui.

« -Tu vas lui dire, à cette personne, que tu l'aime ? Demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence,

-Peut-être...

-C'est quelqu'un d'internet ?

Antoine ricana.

-Je ne suis pas du genre à me confier comme ça sur mes sentiments, désolé.

-Je comprend, dit simplement Pauline, qui tira pourtant une tête triste, tu repart demain ?

-Sans doute, pourquoi ?

-Pour rien...j'aurais préféré que tu reste...

-Tu sais je ne serais jamais resté pour toujours, dit le chevelu,

-Je sais, répondit Pauline dont les yeux se remplissait peu à peu de larmes, mais j'étais contente de t'avoir rencontrer aujourd'hui. Vous les You Tubers vous êtes tellement inaccessibles...vous n'avez pourtant pas la moindre idée de combien vous comptez pour les gens...pour certains en tout cas...et moi dans mon village combien de chances avais-je de rencontrer un de mes vidéastes favoris ? Tu sais, c'est pas souvent que les gens s'arrêtent pour discuter avec moi...et en ce moment c'est pas souvent que Papa me regarde...je suis sa fille pourtant, c'est pas juste...mais lui il ne voit que ma mère...ma mère, elle ne voit plus personnes depuis des mois...alors oui je suis égoïste, égoïste de ne pas vouloir te laisser partir retrouver tes proches, égoïste de ne pas vouloir laisser partir mon père a l'hôpital, égoïste d'en vouloir à ma mère de préférer être inconsciente plutôt que d'être là pour moi, comme une vraie maman... »

À cette instant la voix de Pauline se brisa et elle éclata en sanglots...

Antoine Daniel savait faire beaucoup de choses. Il savait traiter des logiciels, inventer des énigmes, réparer un ordinateur, monter des vidéos, s'occuper d'effets spéciaux, mettre en scène, parler vite, passer plusieurs jours sans dormir, jouer la comédie, faire de la musique, arranger des sons, être charismatique, et tenir en haleine une foule de fans. Mais il ne savait pas comment consoler une petite fille dont la maman était dans le coma.

« -Qu'est ce que je peut faire pour toi ?

-Reste ici avec moi...s'il te plaît...

Antoine poussa un profond soupire et enlaça l'adolescente.

-Désolé Pauline mais là tu me demande l'impossible... »

Le bruns et la blonde restèrent un moment ainsi, Pauline pleurant toujours. À cette instant, Antoine pensa à l'enfant qu'il aurait un jour, c'est donc ça la douleur que ressentait les enfants qui perdait un parent ? Raffermissant sa prise autour de Pauline, Antoine se jura silencieusement de ne jamais faire pleurer son fils ou sa fille comme ça. Au bout d'un instant Pauline sécha ses larmes et releva la tête. Serpillière entre temps les avaient rejoints et ronronnait sur les genoux de sa maîtresse tout en jetant un regard suspicieux au You Tuber.

« -Désolé de mettre laisser aller comme ça, marmonna Pauline,

-Ce n'est rien, répondit gentiment Antoine avant d'ajouter, tu sais, je ne peut pas rester ici, mais je peut te donner quelque chose...

Il prit un stylo sur la table de nuit et inscrivit quelque chose sur le poignet de la blonde.

-Qu'est ce que..

-Mon adresse e mail personnelle. »

Pauline lui fit un sourire. Antoine donnait très rarement son adresse, encore moins à une personne qu'il venait de rencontrer, encore moins si c'était un de ses abonnés. Mais c'était pour lui une manière de remercier la petite de l'avoir accueillit chez elle.

_Voiture des Breut, Samedi, 09H00._

« -Tout ce que j'ai à vous dirrrrrrrreeuuhhhhhhhhh c'est EINS ZWEI DREI !**(*)**

-Euh...Rémy tu es bourré ?

-Non...mais c'est à dire que je commence à fatiguer...

-Ou alors c'est l'auteur qui a fait un craquage ultime, murmura Jérémy à David, qui se contenta d' hocher la tête en se demandant de quelle auteur son frère parlait.

-Pas d'inquiétude moussaillons, dit Sandra, on arrive bientôt à bon port...

-Alexis, il faudrait peut-être que tu appelle Antoine pour lui demander où il est je n'ai pas envie de me coltiner toutes les maisons ! Fit remarquer Charlotte. »

Links composa le numéro et ce fut Sandra qui appela.

« -Allo ?

-Bonjour je voudrais parler à Antoine Daniel s'il vous plaît.

-Ah ! Il est déjà parti vous attendre à l'entrée du village...

-Mer...credi ! Je vous remercie ! Antoine est à l'entrée du village,demi-tour !

-Trop tard, commenta Mathieu en désignant le bouchon qui venait de se former autour d'eux. »

En effet pendant qu'ils parlaient, de nombreuses voitures s'étaient jointes à eux et ils leur seraient à présent bien difficile de faire demi tour... pendant que le petit groupe attendait que la situation se débloque, David poussa soudain un cri.

« -LA-BAS C'EST ANTOINE ! »

C'était en effet le seul et unique Antoine qui marchait tranquillement sur le trottoir sans jeter un œil à la circulation, probablement pour rejoindre l'entrée du village dont l'interlocutrice de Sandra avait parlé.

« -ANTOINE ! Cria Charlotte en passant la tête par la fenêtre. »

Sandra tenta de l'imiter mais oublia qu'elle était au fond de la voiture et que les fenêtres n'était pas amovible au 3ème rang. Pendant que Sandra se prenait la vitre, Charlotte tenta d'ouvrir la porte, pour rejoindre le grands dadais aux cheveux de timbré, mais l'importance de la circulation l'empêcha de passer. Alors n'écoutant que son courage, elle tenta de sortir par la fenêtre, juste au moment où le trafic reprit. David sauva de justesse sa bien-aimée en la rattrapant par la taille.

Pendant ce temps là Antoine continuait son chemin vers l'entrée de Saint-Sardos, il fut rattrapé par une petite forme.

« -Antoine !

-Pauline ?

-Tes amis ont appelé, tu les as raté ils sont déjà dans le village.

-Ah merde ! On fait quoi du coup ?

-Bah on rentre chez moi et on les appelle pour leur donner mon adresse ?

-Bonne idée ! Mais euh Pauline ?

-Oui ?

-Tu sais que tu es en pyjama dans la rue, en tongs et avec une boîte de cassoulet à la main ?

-Et alors ? Je trouve ça très chic moi ! **(et le pire dans cette histoire, c'est que mes voisins ont déjà eu l'occasion de me voire ainsi. Hahahahaha ! Les pauvres, ils tiraient une de ces tronches XD) **»

Le parisien et la provinciale rentrèrent donc à toute hâte à la maison, malgré l'envie de déguster ce magnifique cassoulet. Une fois de retour, Antoine composa le numéro de Sandra mais n'eut aucune réponse.

« -C'est bizarre, tu m'as bien dit que c'était une femme qui t'avais parlé ?

-Oui oui une femme. Ou un transsexuel post-opératoire je ne sais pas **(si jamais vous trouvez cette référence...je vous aimerais à jamais les gars *o*(mais attention, ça n'a pas de lien avec les vidéastes ;) ) ) **»

Antoine préféra miser sur une femme. Se souvenant que Mathieu était au courant de sa disparition, il composa le numéro du châtain.

« -Mathieu ?

-Ah Antoine ! Tu sais plus le temps passe, plus la proportion de gens qui détestent augmente je crois...

-Je confirme ! Ajouta une voix derrière,

-C'est Rémy que je viens d'entendre ?

-Hein ? Ah oui c'est Rémy que tu viens d'entendre

-Attend, attend, attend...vous êtes combien là exactement ?

-Bah attend, y a moi, Sandra, Rémy, Charlotte, David, Jérémy, et Alexis...ouais on est sept.

-QUOI ALEXIS AUSSI ?! Mais dites moi vous avez pas ramené Nyo, Victor, Kriss, Bob, Ana D. ou même Cyprien tant que vous y êtes ?

-Je te trouve un peu gonflé Daniel de nous faire la morale alors qu'on vient de traverser toute la France, Sandra et moi avons faillit crever de froid, on a eu un accident, tes parents ont eu sûrement le temps de faire une crise cardiaque et tout à l'heure Charlotte a faillit mourir écrasé, donc ferme ta gueule.

-Euh...vous avez eu un accident ?

-Laisse tomber et indique nous plutôt où tu es qu'on en finisse... »

Antoine lui passa donc Pauline qui indiqua la route à prendre.

« -C'était Mathieu Sommet que j'ai eu au téléphone ? Demanda la blonde en raccrochant, c'est lui ton amoureux ?

-Mais nan, souffla Antoine, et de toute façon je crois qu'il a plus envie de me tuer que de m'aimer là tout de suite.

-Donc tu part bientôt ?

-Et oui...

-Dit, demanda Pauline, tu reviendra un jour par ici ?

-Qui sait, sourit le boss final des internets, si je me fait de nouveau kidnapper par un camion, je pourrais toujours te dire bonjour !

Pauline sourit à son tour.

-Si j'avais eu un frère, j'aurais bien aimé qu'il soit comme toi.

Antoine eut l'air surprit

-Il vaut mieux pas, rit-il faisant rire Pauline à son tour.

-Aller, file, va retrouver la personne que tu aime ! »

Antoine acquiesça et fit même un câlin à la blonde avant de s'éloigner.

_Pendant ce temps là, dans la voiture des Breut._

« -À gauche elle a dit...non ton autre gauche imbécile ! Merci...encore un virage et on arrive à l'impasse.

-Je propose qu'on sorte tous quand on sera arrivé, dit Sandra, ça fait des heures qu'on ne s'est pas dégourdit les jambes !

-J'suis d'accord avec elle, dit Rémy, mais il faudra que quelqu'un aille chercher Antoine...

-Je peut le faire, intervint Links, de toutes façons il y a tellement de vêtements sur moi qu'on ne risque pas de me reconnaître !

-Ah ? Si tu veux Alexis... »

Après quelques virages, la petite troupe ce gara non loin de la maison de la bienfaitrice d'Antoine. Tous descendirent et Alex partit à la recherche d'Antoine ,suivant les indications de Mathieu. Malgré lui, Alexis ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être heureux à l'idée de revoir Antoine. Il avait envie de le revoir un peu en tête à tête avant qu'ils aillent voir les autres ensembles. Il avait envie de revoir le visage qui l'avait pour ainsi dire, hanter durant tout ce voyage. Ça amusait plus Alexis plus que ça n'agaçait. Les yeux, les cheveux, le sourire d'Antoine tournoyait dans sa tête, tandis qu'il avançait. Alexis faillit lever les yeux au ciel en sentant un sourire s'épanouir sur ses lèvres. Oh et puis il n'avait qu'a à dire qu'il était un homme enceint ça passerait crème. Arrivant devant la maison, il vit depuis la rue Antoine dire au revoir à une fille plus jeune qu'eux et...la prendre dans ses bras ? Un peu dégoûté, Alexis fit demi-tour. Après tout Antoine trouverais bien la voiture tout seule...

« -Et bien alors Breut tu fait tous ce chemin pour moi et tu ne viens même pas me dire bonjour ? »

Antoine Daniel, la désinvolture incarné.

« -Tu a l'air de bien t'entendre avec ta bienfaitrice, dit simplement Alexis, en commençant à marcher.

-C'est vrai qu'elle est gentille, ça m'a fait un peu de peine de la quitter, dit Antoine en le rejoignant, en plus ça m'a fait du bien d'avoir un toit après cette aventure dans le camion. Mais d'après ce que j'ai entendu c'est surtout vous qui avez souffert

-Moi ça va, j'étais juste en voiture, je n'ai même pas conduit, c'est Mathieu et Sandra qui ont vraiment souffert.

-Faudra vraiment que je pence à m'excuser auprès d'eux... »

Les deux marchaient ensemble avec des pensées très différentes. Chez Alexis, c'était le bordel, il ne voulait même pas regarder Antoine, il était perdu. Il savait bien qu'Antoine ne l'aimait pas mais pour une raison étrange, il s'était surprit à espérer. D'un autre coté il se doutait bien qu'Antoine n'était pas amoureux de la fille blonde. Chez Antoine, c'était encore pire. Maintenant qu'il pensait aimer le breton, il ne savait pas vraiment comment lui dire...et si Alexis mettait fin à leurs amitié. Peut-être fallait-il mieux se taire. Cherchant le regard du présentateur du point culture alors que ce dernier le fuyait, il sourit. Alexis pensait peut-être qu'il ne l'avait pas vu par la fenêtre quand il disait au revoir à Pauline ? Et si...

« -Jaloux d'une fillette de quinze ans Alexis ?

-Que-que-quoi ?

-Ah, ricana Antoine, tu verrais ta tête !

-Tu verrais la tienne...mais tu avais l'air de bien t'entendre avec cette fille,

-Pauline. Et oui je l'aime bien.

Antoine avait à présent un sourire provocateur. Et Alexis n'était pas aveugle.

-Qu'est ce que tu essais de faire Antoine ? soupira le plus âgé des deux.

-Rien, rien.

-C'est ça prend pour moi pour un dindon...

-Comme dans Minecraft c'est ça ?

-Oui des Boobs et des dindons!**(pour comprendre cette blague il vaut mieux voire le Point Culture sur Minecraft) **Nan plus sérieusement Antoine qu'est ce que tu essais de me faire comprendre ?

-Rien, Alexis, où sont les autres ?

-Pas loin, juste à quelques rues.

-Ok, dit Antoine, et tant mieux, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser. »

-Et tu pense la revoir Pauline ?

-Qui sait, et je te l'ai dit, elle est gentille et elle m'a un peu aidé à réaliser certaines choses...

-Comme quoi ?

-Des...des choses sur mes sentiments...

Alexis remarqua la gêne et l'hésitation plus présente dans la voix d'Antoine.

-Tu es tombé amoureux ? Demanda Alexis, avec une certaine amertume. Encore une fois il n'était pas assez bien pour la personne qui lui plaisait. Pourquoi n'était-il jamais aussi seul que quand il était amoureux ?

-Oui. Dit simplement Antoine, autant ne pas mentir.

-Est qu'est ce que tu vas faire ? Demanda Alexis toujours abattu,

-Bah j'étais un train de réfléchir sur comment faire comprendre à l'imbécile en face de moi que c'est lui que j'aime, parce que je ne crois pas qu'il le comprendra de lui même.

Ça lui avait presque échapper. Fallait-il vraiment lui dire ça maintenant ? Et était-il vraiment sûr de ses sentiments ?

Beaucoup de gens pensent que la scène de la déclaration est toujours très romantique. Soyez pas con les gens, et oubliez un peu les films. Actuellement les deux vidéastes s'étaient arrêté tous les deux au milieu de la rue, ce faisait face, avec à coté deux un mec qui tondait tranquillement sa pelouse sans prêter attention à eux. Links jeta un regard à Antoine. Toutes traces de provocation avaient disparue et son regard s'était teinté de douceur, et de beaucoup d'inquiétude et de stress. Alexis sourit.

« -Amoureux de moi hein ? »

Antoine rougit, il éclata de rire. Le chevelue sourit un peu. Les deux hommes avaient des doutes bien sûr, comment sait-on après tout quand on est amoureux ? Antoine arrêta de se poser la question quand Alexis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

La voiture des Breut quittait le Sud de la France pour rejoindre la Bretagne. À l'avant, Charlotte et David parlaient calmement tout en menant la petite troupe. Au second rang, Mathieu, Rémy, Jérémy et Sandra, se serraient difficilement sur les trois places tout en argumentant sur internet et au dernier et troisième rang, Antoine et Alexis s'étaient endormis, la tête sur l'épaule de l'autre.

**(*) ne chercher pas c'est une « comptine » si on peut dire ça basé sur une musique que j'ai entendu dans SLG et dont je n'ai pas comprit les paroles. Si cette « comptine » n'existe pas ça prouve au moins que je prend effectivement de la drogue pendant l'écriture des chapitres.**

**Bon il aura mit du temps à arriver ce chapitre, j'espère que vous m'en excuserez. Un mot de la fin ? BON ANNIVERSAIRE WHAT THE CUT ! Ayumi.**

**Rappel des votes : garçon : 0 fille : 2 transsexuelle : 1(oui, quelqu'un a vraiment voté ça, et même que ça m'a fait mourir de rire ^^)**


End file.
